Nupcias Misteriosas
by Elizabeth Genevieve Bronte
Summary: Elizabeth siente que el Señor Darcy le oculta algo y el que él no le haga compañía por las noches una vez de casados no es nada favorecedor;al parecer algo la sigue de cerca. averigua lo que pasa, mientras vives una historia de amor y suspenso.
1. Chapter 1

Después de ese asqueroso disturbio al que Elizabeth había sobrepasado en el salón, lo último que quería es estar alejada de su amado esposo, ella necesitaba respuestas, y no quería esperar más, ni una sola noche más, ni una sola noche más sin que él le acompañara a dormir como esposo que ahora era; ella no se había desposado para estar abandonada, el señor Darcy era el amor de su vida , ¿cómo es que había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?, ¿ sería de la clase de hombre que al casarse perdía interés en la mujer? - ¡basta Elizabeth! - se dijo a sí misma – lo más seguro es que estés muy alterada por el miedo y las sensaciones recién vividas, tu esposo te ama, no puedes dejar que lo que te digan los demás, te afecte,solo tienes que hablar con él.

Al estar de nuevo un poco más tranquila en su habitación recordó de nuevo ese tapiz rojo con negro del castillo, por supuesto que estaba desconcertada, porqué debía sentir miedo, no había ninguna razón, entonces se quedo pensando y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Negrura ; Elizabeth reconocía ese lúgubre lugar, en su interior lo sabía, una fría sensación recorrió su cuerpo dejándole la piel de gallina, mientras más quería recordar el sudor frio se apoderaba de ella y del desbocado latido de su corazón, un presentimiento le vino al pecho, presionándolo, haciendo que le faltara el aire, algo andaba mal, el alerta la hizo entrar en razón y fue cuando pudo escuchar una voz familiar … un terrible ruido que de momento no reconoció, y esa voz de nuevo le hablaba , pero esta vez a gritos :

_¡Corre querida, corre! _

De un salto, se sentó en su cama, el pecho no dejaba de dolerle, y su corazón aun sufría esa repentina aceleración, tenía las sabanas pegadas a su cuerpo por el sudor – fue tan real – pensaba , lo único que podía hacer era abrir los ojos muchas veces y tallarlos, para comprobar que estaba despierta, cuando cayó en cuenta que su ventana estaba abierta, y esa sensación de ser vigilada, si la sensación que había vivido en el salón esa misma tarde, regreso a su piel, dejándole el sentir de esa tenaz mirada – magnifico – se burlo de ella misma, para ganar valor – ahora no solo tengo una opresión en el pecho, sino también el peso de una lapida en la espalda – bufo y mientras se decía esto en voz alta, se levantó se puso su bata y se encaminó a cerrar la ventana; no supo como o cuando pero su ventana ya estaba cerrada sin que ella se diera cuenta, aun así siguió su camino a la ventana para asegurarse de que estuviera puesto el seguro. Regreso a su cama, se quito sus zapatos de dormir que hacían juego con su negligé, muy mono con cinta a la cintura y manga larga de una tela muy suave con brocados a la altura del pecho; se retiro la bata que traía para abrigarse y se volvió a meter a la cama de dosel, cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire, fue cuando en verdad entro en pánico al usar su sentido común de que la ventana estaba cerrada, pero en su intento de tranquilizarse culpo al momento en que se quito la bata, pensó que por eso se debió el frio que rozo su piel no por muchos segundos, e intento dormirse de nuevo. No con mucho éxito después de unas pocas horas ella estaba dormida de nuevo.

Al amanecer, alegre de no haber tenido ninguna pesadilla que alterara su sueño de nuevo, Elizabeth se dirigió al comedor, donde muy serio el señor Darcy le esperaba, después de haber dado los buenos días a los lacayos, se sentó y dio los buenos días a su esposo estando una vez frente a él.- Buenos días tenga usted, mi querido señor Darcy – él se limito a darle una mirada y responder con un simple "buenos días". Tras haber pasado ya demasiado tiempo sin él por las noches, eso le vino como un vacio helado en el estomago, haciendo que este se le encogiera. Se sentía desesperada, y muy lejos de su ser amado aunque lo tuviera enfrente sentada a ella, pestaño un par de veces para mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos, limitándose a tomar su desayuno. Al finalizar el desayuno, hizo lo que su padre le había ensañado hacer en tiempos como este; conversar, la comunicación era lo mejor para arreglar las cosas, no podía faltar en su matrimonio, una mala comunicación estaría opacando su relación, su papel como esposa, pero no podía hacerlo, no con la servidumbre escuchando cuanta palabra salía de su boca; aunque para Annie su mucama, no era secreto alguno que el señor no acompañara a la señora por las noches.

– Señor Darcy, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme a dar un paseo por los alrededores? me vendría bien un poco de aire fresco, además me gustaría conversar con usted

Me temo que me tendrá que disculpar por no cumplir con usted de nuevo, pero no podemos salir, no es seguro, por lo cual, esa conversación tendrá que ser aplazada, ya que nos vamos ahora mismo de aquí. Annie arreglará sus cosas, yo la esperare aquí abajo. En lo que usted termina de empacar iré a revisar que todo esté listo, y checare nuestro carruaje.

¿Pasa algo que me tenga que decir en brevedad?

Todo a su tiempo querida, solo le pediré de favor que no salga si es que no estoy aquí para cuando usted baje, espéreme aquí dentro, aquí estará salva.

Algo no andaba bien ella lo sabía, pero debía ser paciente, subió y se retocó la cara, seguido de ayudar a Annie a poner orden a sus cosas, ella sabía que le esperaba un largo camino, ahí podría llevar a cabo la plática pendiente con su amado esposo.

[…]


	2. Chapter 2

Terminando de empacar, se dirigió escaleras abajo; Annie su mucama, ya había mandado llamar a los lacayos para que subieran las cosas de la señora al carruaje. Dándole la espalda al interior del salón se encontraba el señor Darcy, de brazos cruzados, y muy quieto mirando por el ventanal.

- ¿Ocurre algo mi señor? – Elizabeth lo hizo en un tono apenas audible pero lo suficientemente alto para que el señor Darcy la escuchase.

- Para nada querida, le recuerdo que todo a su tiempo, no pierda la paciencia amada mía, que es uno de los encantos que me han conquistado, pero claro tiene muchos otros de los cuales no me cansare de admirarle.

- si usted así lo quiere, así será- se expreso de mala gana Elizabeth, pasando por alto el elogio de su esposo - pero no por eso olvidare nuestro tema pendiente- pensó.

- Esta usted muy tensa querida, me preocupa que se enferme, no sería conveniente para su salud, me temo que tendremos que omitir ciertos destinos que tenía planeados para nuestro viaje, pero no se preocupe, yo mismo me encargare de cuidarla de ser necesario, pero por lo pronto será necesario que le de indicaciones a su mucama para que no la descuide.

- No tenga cuidado, se lo agradezco, y de salud me siento maravillosa.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, entonces no retardemos más nuestra salida y partamos.

- Por supuesto, le sigo.

- No _mon amour_, las damas primero, yo soy quien cuidare sus espaldas, nunca lo contrario.

- Bien, gracias, entonces, con su permiso, mi amado caballero.

Así se encaminaron los dos juntos al carruaje, Elizabeth no dijo nada, y el señor Darcy se quedo muy serio ante la actitud de su esposa.

Había pasado ya más de 3 horas de camino y ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra, a excepción de los comentarios del chofer al señor Darcy y viceversa. Elizabeth se había sentado frente a su marido y no en el mismo asiento, desde su lugar por la ventanilla podía ver los campos, y como se iban disolviendo dándole lugar al espesor del bosque, y por su ventanilla entraba un poco de aire; olvidando la plática pendiente, Elizabeth Bennet quedo rendida al ritmo de los cascos de los caballos y el ruido de las ruedas, sin más, quedo dormida.

Negrura; ese lugar, ahora el solo reconocer la negrura, le golpeo el pecho, quería recordar mas pero no podía. - ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar más?- se decía una y otra vez, en un segundo todo cambio a ese familiar deja vu; Ese frío, esa sensación de que algo iba mal, ella se esforzaba por ver, pero no conseguía ver más que la misma negrura ,la reconocía, lo sabía, esa negrura se fue difuminando a una densa bruma, una neblina impenetrable; La sensación de no poder respirar regreso a su pecho, llenándola de miedo, esa voz de nuevo, era tan familiar, pero ¿de quién era?, no podía reconocerla, cuando se concentro en tratar de reconocer el timbre de esa voz tan familiar, se percato de que el tono de voz subía convirtiéndose en un grito.

_¡Corre querida, corre!_

No duro ni un segundo en pensarlo y echo a correr, no supo hacia donde corría, solo sabía que el instinto le decía que obedeciera y las piernas le respondieron, no podía correr más a prisa porque los pies no le respondían como hubiera querido, entre la espesa neblina, iba esquivando lo que parecían troncos, había muchas ramas, que le iban aruñando la piel, y rasgando su vestido. La maleza casi le llegaba a los tobillos no podía ver que pisaba, no tardó en enredarse con unas hierbas y caer sobre su pecho al piso, cuando se daba cuenta que entre la niebla se podía ver lo que podía ser la luna. Con las manos llenas de tierra, una vez en el piso se dio cuenta que estaba en el bosque, y entre los pinos, esa voz le rogaba solo una cosa, que se alejara lo más pronto que pudiera.

_¡Corre cariño, date prisa, corre¡… ¡HUYE!_

Al reaccionar ante aquellas palabras se puso pie a toda prisa e intento correr lo más rápido que pudo, cuando quiso voltear a ver de que se suponía que huía, comenzó a escuchar su nombre.

- Elizabeth… Elizabeth… Elizabeth… ¿Elizabeth mi vida, me escuchas? ¡cariño despierta! ¡Por lo que más quieras despierta!

- ¡Oh Señor Darcy!

- Tranquila querida, ya paso -mientras decía esto el señor Darcy la calmaba con un abrazo dejando la cara de Elizabeth frente a la ventanilla.

- Oh dios mío- dijo Elizabeth con un toque de terror en su voz que sonó casi como un suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa querida? , hágamelo saber, ¡se lo suplico! Me tiene usted realmente asustado, está usted fría. Desde que comenzó a jadear, me di cuenta que era más que un mal sueño, pero cuando usted comenzó a revolverse en su asiento me vi en la necesidad de tratar de despertarla.

- Lamento que me viera en ese estado, no es común en mi persona, pero ya hablaremos de eso luego por favor le suplico ahora yo a usted amado, que me saque de aquí cuanto antes, este lugar lo reconoce mi alma y no es nada que me alegre, si no que me atemoriza.

- Insisto, me preocupo en su salud, cuando lleguemos llamare al doctor para que la revise, no quisiese que se enfermara.

- Como usted quiera, pero le aseguro que estoy bien de salud, aun así se lo agradezco pero insisto en que es innecesario.

- Entonces hablaremos cuando lo sea lo más prudente, por lo pronto no se preocupe, estamos por salir de los terrenos del bosque y pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino, ya verá que le va a encantar. ¿Quisiera que platicáramos de lo que me quería usted hablar por la mañana? podría servir para que se calmase.

- No, por lo pronto, con un abrazo por el momento será suficiente.

- Duerma querida, en mis brazos, no le pasara nada, este usted tranquila, yo le avisare cuando hayamos llegado.

- No me preocupa estar en sus brazos, me preocupa lo que pueda soñar.

- Este usted tranquila, a la primer señal de que este usted teniendo un mal sueño, yo la despertare de la manera más sutil.

- Se lo agradezco, mi dulce señor Darcy.

Después de sentir tan distante a su esposo, era lo más cerca que él se había mostrado ante ella. De ese modo es que se dejo recostar en su pecho y dejo que el cansancio de la adrenalina recién vivida se apoderada de ella. Esperaba poder dormir, y nada mejor que estar entre los brazos de su amado esposo, con su exquisito perfume para arrollarla en lo que esperaba que fuera un dulce sueño. Así el señor y la señora Darcy, pasaron juntos las últimas horas en el carruaje a su siguiente destino.


	3. Chapter 3

Querida… despierte hemos llegado… ¿querida?

Señor si me permite … debo informarle que la señora no durmió bien anoche –

Decía Annie al Señor Darcy mientras se acercaba al carruaje, al servicio de Elizabeth.

Oh me temo que en ese caso…

El Señor Darcy se paso sus manos por su cara y retiro el cabello de Elizabeth de su cuello, la observo dormir un instante; se le hacía tan hermosa y delicada. Una vez contemplándola paso una de sus manos por detrás de la nuca bajándola hasta la espalda, mientras la otra la tomaba por sus piernas para poder sostenerla, cargarla; en el momento en que la levanto, Elizabeth hizo un ruido gutural como si fuera a despertarse.

shh , shh… cariño, duerme – Le dijo el Sr. Darcy tan dulcemente.

El señor Darcy cargo a su esposa todo el trayecto del coche al salón y sus intenciones eran llevarla a lo que sería su habitación, pero justamente al entrar al salón el señor Darcy reconoció lo que Elizabeth había sentido al entrar en los terrenos del bosque. No fue necesario percatarse de que el salón estaba hecho un desastre. Los muebles estaban de cabeza, unos rotos, otros simplemente movidos de su lugar, las cortinas parecían típicas de una casa de espanto, rasgadas, caídas, enredadas, y sin lugar a dudas las ventanas tenían los cristales rotos. Al haber hecho una revisión panorámica del sitio el señor Darcy se daba cuenta que sujetaba con más fuerza a Elizabeth hacia él, de un milagro no la dejo caer de la sorpresa y la impotencia de ver su casa de campo un verdadero desorden; debió ser la misma sorpresa la que hizo que sujetara a su amada lo más fuerte posible en reflejo de protección, todo en unos cuantos segundos.

Dio un paso y se dio media vuelta, intentando salir lo más pronto posible, cuando un lacayo , se le emparejo y alcanzo su paso.

Señor si me permite, lamento informarle que la chapa trasera ha sido violada, al parecer han entrado, no sabemos si haya gente en la planta alta, pero lo que sabemos es que lo que es la el área social y el área de servicios está muy agraviada .

Me he dado cuenta por favor quédense usted y algunos de sus hombres, los que considere de confianza, hagan un chequeo del sitio y regresan a la casa que tengo en Niza, acabo de regresar de allí, verifique si está en orden, de no ser así me lo comunica cuanto antes con algún mensajero le hare saber de mi posición en cuanto estemos seguro mi esposa y yo.

entendido mi señor, con su permiso.

El señor Darcy prosiguió dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras salía de nuevo, lo más importante ahora era mantener segura a Elizabeth.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, Elizabeth estaba realmente agotada, para no haber sentido todo el estruendo que se hizo mientras ella dormía. Sabía que había dormido mucho más de lo habitual, supo que había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que no sabía si esa agradable sensación acurrucadora de una frazada pudiera ser parte de un sueño o fuera en efecto una realidad, se sentía tan bien porque sobre todo tenía las manos de el señor Darcy entre sus manos, eso debía ser sueño uno muy dulce, ya hacía tiempo que el señor Darcy mantenía distancia en cuanto a lo físico con ella, lo cual le preocupaba y lastimaba, pero siendo optimista, tenía que dejarse de prejuicios, ultimadamente él la había acogido en su pecho y le había permitido dormirse, él … cuidaba de ella como ella tanto lo extrañaba. El señor Darcy realmente tomaba la mano de Elizabeth. Así que ella decidió abrir los ojos, y darle las gracias por cuidar de ella, aunque bien pensaba que tal vez fuera mejor darle por lo menos un beso en la mejilla o en las manos, ya que le encantaban sus manos, en sí todo de él. Una vez decidida se sentó y se acomodo justo iba abrazar a su tan querido señor Darcy…

Me alegra ver que se despierta. ¿Se encuentra usted mucho mejor?

Si muchas gracias, en verdad mejor, necesitaba era un sueño componedor, aunque a decir verdad no me siento bien del todo pero si mucho mejor.

Me temo que no la comprendo, pero ya que esta despierta aprovecho para decirle que ha ocurrido un disturbio en la casa de campo a donde nos dirigíamos, si se asoma por la ventana podrá ver que cambiamos de rumbo y nos tuvimos que adentrar más en el bosque. No es de mi entero gusto, pero es necesario, para poder llegar a Milán, ahí se encuentran su hermana los señores Bingley, por lo cual supongo a usted le dará mucho gusto volver a ver a su hermana, tengo entendido que son muy unidas. Le pido perdón por no haberla considerado, pero debido a las circunstancias nuestra luna de miel tendrá que seguir posponiéndose querido, realmente lo siento, quiero que sepa que mis sentimientos no son …

Un fuerte estruendo comenzó a oírse y el agua comenzó a golpear con mucha fuerza el coche, los relámpagos eran realmente ruidosos, por lo que el Señor Darcy tuvo que interrumpirse involuntariamente debido a la sacudida del coche, los caballos relinchaban desaforadamente, y los choferes no podía controlarlos.

El señor Darcy se abalanzo sobre Elizabeth en un suspiro antes de que ella pudiera golpearse con los movimientos bruscos del carro producidos por los jalones de los caballos. La lluvia se soltó en un instante de una manera violenta, y el cielo se encendía por los relámpagos una y otra vez repetidas veces. Elizabeth estaba realmente sorprendida, y muy asustada, su experiencia con los caballos nunca fue buena, por lo cual no le gustaba galopar. De verdad que ella deseaba que el señor Darcy terminara de hablar, pero en medio de aquella situación no podía pensar en ello, tenía que enfocarse en respirar y tratar de estar lo más tranquila que le fuera posible. No quería preocupar a su Señor Darcy.

Liz querida, escúchame, sé de tu temor a los caballos, no permitiré que nada te suceda, así que te pido de favor que te agarres muy fuerte de mí, creo que lo más conveniente en esta situación será permanecer alejados de las ventanas del coche, y si los caballos no se calman, tendremos que saltar fuera de él. No le digo esto para sobajarla, sé que usted es mi valiente dama, y no es mi fin decirle su temor para humillarla, es solo para que sepa que cuenta conmigo. Sé que he estado distante a su persona, pero necesito que confíe en mi, le repito la cuidare bien, no permitiré que nada, le suceda.

Si, está bien, no se preocupe, por favor, no se aparte de mi.

Cariño, este lista, cualquier cosa podría venir a continuación y no permitiré alejarme de usted. No por el momento.

¿No por el momento?

No me mal entienda… Ahora es cuando. Salte querida… salte …

La puerta del carro se abrió debido a la sacudida, y los caballos relincharon a la par, deteniéndose el carro. El señor Darcy tomo de la mano a Elizabeth y esta salto junto a él hacia afuera del coche, no terminaban de caer, cuando el coche que venía detrás les pasó muy de cerca, dándoles un muy buen susto a ambos.

Tendremos que correr, no me suelta querida, y si ve alguna roca lo suficientemente alta dígamelo, le aviso que tiene que ver donde pisa, estos terrenos no son muy de fiar.

Se adentraron en el bosque corriendo, ella no sabía a dónde se dirigía el, pero tenía que confiar en él aunque ahora, no sabía que pensar, se encontraba confundida, pero muy asustada como para darle lugar a eso en ese instante.

¡Fitzwilliam Darcy! … ¿A dónde vamos?

mire mi querida Liz no se preocupe le aseguro que se a donde me dirijo, no estamos tan lejos de Milán debe haber algún lugar seguro por aquí cerca, pagare a cualquier condómino lo necesario porque me deje mantenerla a salvo en un lugar seca y cómoda.

Me sorprende Señor Darcy… Me sorprende…

Elizabeth pasó del coraje al asombro en un segundo. El señor Darcy siempre tan bondadoso, como podría olvidar que detrás de esa mascara arrogante se encontraba el mejor hombre, y no era por arrogante sino tímido, ella lo sabía, no lo debía olvidar. Unos cuantos metros encontraron un camino, el señor Darcy se había quitado su saco dándoselo a Elizabeth para que se protegiera de la fuerte lluvia. Elizabeth llevaba el vestido todo mojado y lleno de lodo, el agua se le había subido por la tela de su vestido hasta las rodillas, lo cual le ocasionaba un tremendo dolor de piernas debido al frio.

Señor Darcy paremos por favor, me duelen mucho los pies, y no puedo corres más a prisa con estas zapatillas.

comprendo, pero no podemos parar, por nuestra seguridad, pero sobre todo por la suya, le ruego me disculpe por lo que le voy a pedir, pero será necesario.

¿A qué se refiere?

Elizabeth quítese los zapatos, déjelos tenemos que seguir.

Señor Darcy, pero cómo…

No se preocupe querida, luego le compro otros, los que usted quiera.

No amor no lo digo por eso, si no porque es como tirarlos.

Bueno si le parece bien ahorita que pasemos, por el pueblo se los da a alguien que los necesite.

me parece mucho mejor querido.

Bien… prosigamos, no perdamos tiempo, vayamos lento, la lluvia parece ceder.

Qué bueno que lo sugiere amado, porque estaba por mencionarlo.

El comentario de Elizabeth les hizo gracia a ambos, rieron y se pusieron alegres, cuando menos un poco, después del incidente de los caballos. Caminaron aproximadamente unos 6 kilómetros, cuando se encontraron con el camino que el señor Darcy había mencionado. Vieron venir un carro, que al parecer el señor Darcy reconoció, pero no se detuvo a pedir ayuda. Elizabeth se dio cuenta y no dijo nada para no incomodarlo, más de lo que ya parecía estarlo.

Perdón si no aprovecho que puedan ayudarnos, pero no quiero incomodarla, y mucho menos que la humillen.

¿Qué me humillen?, ¿incomodarme?

No es por mi se lo puedo asegurar.

El carro que venía lejos se les acerco, y la ventanilla del coche se abrió, de la cual se asomo una mujer muy rimbombante, con mucha clase, muy fina, con un gorro elegante y de buen gusto. Con una mirada despectiva para Elizabeth y una muy coqueta para el Señor Darcy; La mujer hizo señas, y se le abrió la puerta, recogió su vestido dejando a la vista algo de sus piernas al bajar del carruaje, algo que ni Elizabeth hizo por traer su vestido empapado. Muy sensualmente se acomodo, sin soltar su vestido a la altura de sus muslos, sin verse vulgar, paso de lado por Elizabeth, y abalanzándose saludo de beso al Señor Darcy justo en la comisura de sus labios.

Es un gusto enorme verlo señor Darcy.

Ya lo creo, señorita. ¿ya vio a mi hermosa esposa? La señora Elizabeth Darcy

Ha, hola – dijo de muy mal gusto la mujer

Querida, recuerda a Caroline Bingley supongo.

Si, querido, como olvidarla.

Bueno ¿porqué están así?, usted Elizabeth parece una harapienta, y mira que quitarle su saco al señor Darcy es de muy mal gusto.- decía Caroline

De ningún modo, me lo quito Srta. Caroline, yo se lo he dado a mi esposa…

Como sea- permítanme llevarlos a mi casa de campo, usted sabe que no está muy lejos, ya que ha venido con mi hermano el Señor Bingley de caza, donde los he acompañado yo por supuesto. – enfatizando las últimas siete palabras mirando a Elizabeth.

Sí claro, junto con Georgiana, como siempre.- Terminando la frase en seco el señor Darcy miró a Caroline

Ah si claro – dijo esta de mala gana.

Aceptamos acompañarla si mi Elizabeth no tiene ningún inconveniente- decía mientras tomaba las manos de Elizabeth y la miraba a los ojos.

No hay problema querido, además, si no mal recuerdo dijo que se encontraban Jean y el Señor Bingley.

Por supuesto, bien … iremos, pero solo será una noche, en lo que mando por nuestro coche

Quédese lo que quiera. … ¡Quédense!

Pues sin más ambos se acompañaron a Caroline a su coche y esta no dejaba de mirar a Elizabeth de manera despectiva y arrogante, tan groseramente que no disimulaba, pero eso no le molestaba ya que el Señor Darcy solo le daba a Elizabeth miradas de amor, cuidados y respeto, otorgándole su lugar como esposa frente a Caroline Bingley.


	4. Chapter 4

Había amanecido ya, Elizabeth no se sentía del todo feliz con su estancia en casa de Caroline, pero a los acontecimientos recién sucedidos era algo bueno de entre lo malo poder haber pasado la noche bajo un techo en tan lujosas condiciones.

En la habitación donde se quedaba Elizabeth había una puerta que conectaba a la habitación del señor Darcy, no se atrevió a llamarlo en toda la noche y el no la llamo a ella, estaba realmente confundida; A pesar de no sentirse del todo bien y de que la lluvia había surtido efecto a un resfriado, se repetía que tenía que verse optimista, por ella, por Darcy, por ambos, por su matrimonio. Después de su aseo personal se percato de un bonito vestido posado en un sillón antiguo Luis XVI que se encontraba en la habitación entre dos ventanas de piso a techo, era un vestido bonito color crema muy femenino con una cinta rosa viejo debajo del peto, y debido a que no tenía otra prenda que ponerse más que lo que había traído puesto la noche anterior, que por cierto estaba hecho un desastre, no le quedo más que ponerse ese adorable vestido.

Se reunieron todos en el comedor para tomar el desayuno Caroline traía puesto un vestido precioso entallado lo más posible a su figura, haciendo énfasis en las partes de su cuerpo más favorecedoras, haciendo relucir su cintura, y un escote demasiado pronunciado, que le ceñía el busto, haciéndolo muy notorio a la vista, a pesar de todo no se veía vulgar, la mujer tenía clase, era de reconocerse; Ya para sentarse a la mesa Caroline se dispuso a dar ordenes a diestra y siniestra, entre todas las cosas que decía se iba aproximando más al señor Darcy, una vez a un lado de él lo tomo del brazo, se aclaró la garganta prosiguiendo a levantar la voz para asegurarse que fuera escuchada, para que todos los criados y en especial para captar la atención de Elizabeth que estaba del otro lado del comedor.

Querido, usted siéntese junto a mi por favor, es usted mi invitado de honor, deme el gusto …

Como todo un caballero el señor Darcy le retiro las manos de su brazo, con una mirada altiva, pero educada, le hizo saber a Caroline que el se sentaba en toda ocasión al lado de su esposa, tras haber usado una voz seria y conservadora, se acerco a Elizabeth la tomo de las manos y le dedicó unas palabras:

Hermosa está mañana, pero no más hermosa que usted mi encantadora Elizabeth, se ve usted muy linda, me da gusto ver que el vestido que le mandé traer resalta su nítida, intimidante, reluciente e inocente belleza. ¿ Me haría el favor de permitirme sentarme a su lado mi bella dama?

Me halagan sus palabras, gracias por los adornos, por el vestido y por estar conmigo, será un placer tenerlo a mi lado amado mío.

Caroline se moría de coraje, pero por orgullo no perdió los estribos, quería humillar a Elizabeth a como fuera.

Terminando el desayuno, le compartió a Darcy su idea de asistir a un baile que ella misma organizaría en honor a él, por su estancia en la villa, invitaría a toda la alta sociedad de Italia, Londres, Francia, irían también por supuesto las invitaciones al Sr. Bingley a Jean su esposa,y al Sr. Wickham a Lydia su esposa ya estaban hechas, el Señor Darcy no podría decir que no.

Pasaron dos días más en casa de Caroline, el señor Darcy quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible pero tenía que asegurarse de quien hubiera atentado a su morada no anduviera por la zona, para poder ir a la siguiente casa más próxima, la cual estaba a cuarenta minutos en coche. La seguridad de su ahora esposa para él era lo más importante, para él su amada Eizabeth era una hermosa y delicada flor, no permitiría que ningún acontecimiento le arrebatara de nuevo un pétalo mas de su hermoso corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

Tras haber asegurado la zona, poniendo guardias en las entradas y revisando hasta la ultima esquina de la casa, el señor Darcy procedió por salir de la casa de la señorita Bingley, para Elizabeth fue un alivio enorme regresar a estar a solas con su marido de nuevo, estaba esperanzada que estando los dos solos, seria más fácil averiguar qué sucedía, porqué el era distante con ella por la noche mientras por el día su comportamiento era contrastante.

Llegaron a una villa preciosa, donde la entrada daba la bienvenida con unos jardines de una belleza serena, de estilo español , conduciendo por un sendero se rodeaba una fuente circular de dos cuerpos, rematada con detalles bombee, quedándoles de frente la vista a un edificio renacentista de tres plantas muy al estilo al palacio de los Médici, era una construcción muy típica de Italia, el señor Darcy se caracterizaba por su buen gusto, y en esta ocasión dejaba muy claro que tenia buen gusto por todo, no solo por la comida o por las prendas. Prueba de su buen gusto era que tenía a su lado a una mujer bella e inteligente, la increíble señora Elizabeth Darcy.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta principal el señor Darcy tomo de las manos a Elizabeth :

-Me alegra tanto estar a solas de nuevo con usted amada

- ¿quiere decir que quiere estar a solas conmigo?

- por supuesto querida es mejor tener nuestra privacidad, y no me gusta como la ve la señorita Bingley

- será porque quisiera estar en mi lugar y tener al mejor esposo que pudiese existir en el planeta

Dicho esto, Darcy tomo a Elizabeth de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, sujetándola con fuerza la miró una fracción de segundo justo a los ojos, con tal intensidad y pasión que escuchaba claramente el bombeo agitado de su pobre enamorado corazón, estaba sofocado, sofocado de amor, justo cuando se decidió a acercar sus labios a los de Elizabeth noto que ella cerraba sus ojos soltando un suspiro, decidió alejarse.

Lo siento querida no fue mi intensión faltarle el respeto, seré paciente, cuando usted este lista hágamelo saber. No quise ofenderla amada mía lamento mi comportamiento …

Estoy lista

No puede estarlo, esperemos más tiempo

Pero como puede usted…

Lo sé y lo lamento. Enseguida viene Annie para decirle cual será su habitación por favor descanse lo necesario y espero verla tan linda como siempre para la cena.

Él no dijo más y se marcho de inmediato. Elizabeth se dijo para si misma : - ¿Cómo puede usted pensar que se ha excedido de algún modo cuando suspiro deseo cuando estamos tan próximos el uno del otro?- . Ella sabía que su corazón había explotado con un ritmo tan acelerado como había podido sentir el de su esposo, ¿porqué tan de repente se apartaba de ella, justo cuando decía era mejor tener la privacidad adecuada para unos recién casados? , ahora esta totalmente consternada. Annie su mucama no tardo mucho en llegar, la acompaño a su habitación y le preparo su ropa para la cena, la peino y se dio cuenta de la evidente preocupación de la Señora Elizabeth, pero era mejor callar. Para la hora de la cena habían recibido una carta de Georgiana:

_Querido hermano :_

_Los extraño mucho, sabes que no me gusta estar sola en casa, me haces tanta falta, ya quiero que traigas a Elizabeth, quisiera tomar el té con ella por las tardes, hablar de literatura inglesa y discutir sobre las artes, no pudiste haber elegido a esposa mejor, ella es perfecta, me encanta como cuñada, será un placer tenerla en casa y aprender de ella, quisiera ser como ella algún día, ¿cuándo regresan? … No se preocupen por mi, aquí Lady Catherine me hace visitas, me tiene muy consentida, además Anne me hace compañía, les tengo un obsequio que les va a encantar lo hice yo misma, por favor cuida de Elizabeth y cuídate también , te quiere _

_Georgiana _

Después de leerla en voz alta , Elizabeth estaba conmovida por el cariño de Georgiana hacia su persona, le dio gusto saber que tenía actividades en espera para ambas, y que el tiempo de damas seria evidentemente muy recreativo y educativo para las dos.

Georgiana la quiere Elizabeth, cuando quiera usted regresar a casa nomas pídamelo y así será, tengo programado todo un recorrido, pero no es más importante que la comodidad de usted, así que siéntase con la confianza de pedírmelo cuando lo desee.

Sí y me alegra mucho, porque el sentimiento es mutuo y en verdad quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, pero eso a su debido tiempo, gracias por darme la confianza querido, por mi parte aun no es tiempo de partir a casa, yo le hare saber no se preocupe si se presenta el caso.

Bueno se lo agradecería, si no hay más, me retiro a dormir y usted debería hacer lo mismo, mañana recibimos a su hermana Lydia y a su esposo, le hago saber que no estoy contento con la presencia de ese hombre en nuestra morada, pero debido a que se trata de su hermana, hare caso omiso del sujeto, se quedaran en uno de los cuartos de invitados, ¿le parece bien?

Creo que es demasiado consecuente, Lydia debería quedarse con su esposo en cualquier lugar de paso, solo estarán dos días, para ella la vida es un juego, de presunciones, no se porque debe usted hacerse cargo de ese matrimonio, ya bastante ha hecho por ellos, aunque sé que lo hace por mi, le suplico , no es necesario, deje que se queden donde consigan , el es soldado algún buen lugar podrá conseguir.

Querida usted lo ha dicho, serán solo dos días, después de eso no volveré ayudar a su hermana amenos que lo amerite en serio, es su familia Liz, y no puedo negarle asilo por dos días, vera que se pasan rápido, además podrá conversar con ella, para que sepa como va su vida, ¿ no le parece?

Bueno, solo dos días Fitzwilliam solo dos, que si por ella fuera pasaba su vida en Pemberley si usted lo permitiera.

No se preocupe querida solo dos días serán le recuerdo no tolero a Wickham ni en pintura, y tenerlo bajo mi techo no será nada cómodo, yo me encargo que no dure ni un día más se lo prometo. Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro a dormir, buenas noches, espero que descanse, mañana será anfitriona querida, necesita tomar energía.

Gracias, buenas noches para usted también querido, que descanse.

Él se levanto, retiro la silla de la mesa donde se encontraba Elizabeth la tomo de las manos y beso cada una de sus manos muy dulcemente, le beso la frente y se retiro por el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones, sería una noche muy corta.

Tendrían dos largos días donde tendrían que recibir a Wickham y a Lydia, lo cual significaba que no estarían solos de nuevo en un tiempo, y esa noche .. esa noche pudo haber pasado algo entre ellos, de haberla besado el señor Darcy, Elizabeth no dejaba de pensarlo de camino a su habitación, no perdería las esperanzas sabia y sentía que su esposo la amaba, era todo un caballero, no podía negar que el era muy respetuoso con ella, la trataba como si fuera demasiado frágil. No dejo pensarlo un segundo, ni cuando Annie le ayudo a ponerse su camisón, ni estando una vez en la cama, se quedo dormida, pensando, deseando ese beso que el señor Darcy estuvo a punto de darle y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

Una profunda oscuridad, esa eterna sensación de amargura apretando su pecho. Elizabeth reconocía ese lugar, sus pasos oscilantes entre la lúgubre neblina solo empeoraban sus presentimientos, se encontraba perdida, ¡era eso!

Después de reconocer los síntomas de aquel extraño sueño, lo empezó a sentir como un recuerdo propio, pero.. ¿cómo?, cada paso, solo revivía terror.

- ¡Corre querida, corre! - se escucho a lo lejos

Sin pensarlo sus pies reaccionaron por ella y sus piernas se movían más a prisa de lo que ella pensaba que podrían moverse, internándola cada vez más en aquel denso bosque. Se detuvo tan pronto como pudo cuando dejo de oír aquella advertencia de esa voz tan familiar;

- ¡Por supuesto! Esa es la voz de mi querido Sr. Darcy – se dijo así misma.

En medio de la nada descubrió que no sabia de que era de lo que se suponía venia huyendo, ¿a qué le huía?. Se calmo e intento regresar una vez mas calmada. El desespero se adueño de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que había corrido sin rumbo alguno, que literalmente estaba perdida, así que mejor decidió sentarse un rato y esperar a que el Sr. Darcy diera con ella. Iba camino a sentarse en un tronco que estaba recargado en unas piedras; justo la inclinación perfecta para recostarse de ser necesario. Sin saber más callo al suelo de un arrebato que le bloqueo la vista y comenzaron los forcejeos más horribles que una mujer puede hacer por intentar salvar su persona…

¡Déjeme le digo! ¡ Que me suelte! ¡Usted no puede..! –

Señora despierte soy yo, Annie. Le ruego que despierte, si usted me permite acercarme sin golpearme de nuevo, me seria mucho mas sencillo ayudarla a prepararse para el recibimiento de la señora Lydia y su esposo.

Porfavor despierte señora, tiene usted una pesadilla.

¿Señora?

¡Oh Dios! Lo siento tanto Annie, gracias por despertarme, lamento que me viera en tan mal estado, Oh ¿pero que horas son?

No se fije señora, son las siete de la mañana, el señor salió hace poco, debemos apresurarnos para cuando regrese con los invitados.

Si, sí tienes razón , lamento haberme quedado dormida, disculpa Annie,¿te golpeé? ¿fue severo? Lo lamento mucho, déjame compensarte.

No se preocupe señora no fue intencional además, no fue duro, solo intentaba defenderse aunque me es imposible saber de que o mejor dicho de quien, perdone el atrevimiento pero usted hablaba mientras dormía.

Que vergonzoso Annie, cuanto lo siento. Bueno debemos darnos prisa.

Si señora no se preocupe, tiene que quedar usted lindísima.

En lo que Annie, sujetaba el corsé de Elizabeth, ella no dejaba de sentir los tirones que experimento en su sueño, y cada tirón le recordaba más esa espantosa sensación de invasión a su persona. Pronto estuvo lista para recibir a su hermana, su esposo y a su amado Darcy.

Antes de que llegaran, tuvo tiempo de bajar a verificar como buen anfitriona los platillos que se servirían, los cubiertos que se pondrían en la mesa y los blancos que se utilizarían para la cena, todo estaría impecable, por discreción e inteligencia de Elizabeth ella misma escogió lo más discreto para dicha estancia, hasta la habitación y el juego de sabanas, no quería alimentar la envidia de Wickham hacia Darcy, por supuesto tampoco quería consentir a Lydia sus caprichos.

Los invitados llegaron impuntuales, Elizabeth les dio la bienvenida en el salón principal, Wickham no dejaba de hacer malas caras, venia jalando a Lydia por el camino, ya que ella se detenía a mirar con determinación los adornos, los cuadros, todo a su alrededor, para terminar diciendo sandeces, el señor Darcy se disculpo con su mujer por la tardanza, pero para Elizabeth fue fácil determinar por el comportamiento de su hermana que el retraso se debió por lo mismo desde que llegaron; Una vez llegada la noche, se apresuraron a pasar al comedor, el ambiente en el aire era tenso, todos comían pero nadie decía nada, Lydia con copa de vino en mano se puso de pie, rompiendo dicho silencio, haciendo un brindis por el señor Darcy en agradecimiento a que los alojara en su casa, o mansión en palabras de Lydia.

Wickham entre dientes tomó una vez más a su mujer por el brazo -

Lydia siéntate ya no es necesario tanto teatro, ellos saben que les agradecemos. Así estarás mas cerca de tu hermana mayor, haber si puedes aprenderle su buen comportamiento como esposa y te educas de una buena vez.

Le encanta que este a su lado por eso no deja de acercarme a su persona, se escuso Lydia.

Darcy y Elizabeth forzaron una sonrisa muy vaga, casi horizontal.

Lydia en verdad espero que te comportes, se agradecida con tu comportamiento los días de tu estancia y no hagas escandalo mientras estés bajo este techo.

Lo dices porque me tienes envidia, sabes que la gente se me queda viendo y a ti te ven como si fueras la peste, sabes que no estas a la altura de el Señor Darcy, sin ofenderlo a usted señor , claro.

Claro que me ofende, toda ofensa a mi esposa, es ofensa a mi persona, con perdón de ella, le recuerdo que si usted y su esposo se encuentran aquí, es por Elizabeth y su parentesco familiar, le ruego no exaspere mi paciencia, por que no faltare otra falta de respeto hacia mi adorada mujer.

No se preocupe, no pasara de nuevo .- se Apresuro a decir Wickham .

Hablare con mi esposa, me comprometo a que se comporte como es debido, discúlpenla por favor, es que aun no pisa la tierra entre tanto glamour.

No se preocupe, conozco a mi hermana, y no es tan tonta, sabe lo que le conviene, Espero que su comida haya sido de su agrado, tengan buen provecho. Si me disculpan me retiro a mi habitación, que pasen buenas noches.

Buenas noches - . Dijeron al unísono todos los presentes.

Que descanse amor mío -. Enfatizo el Señor Darcy después de ver la mirada que le lanzaba Wickam a su esposa. Evidentemente estaba celoso y preocupado, sabia que clase de hombre era el que tenia, no podía estar tranquilo.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth se fue camino a su habitación sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía en el comedor,- de seguro que Lydia hacía otro de sus teatros antes de irse a dormir- pensó. Tenía que dejar de preocuparse de Lydia aunque su comportamiento la avergonzará con Darcy, pensando en Darcy, recapacito en la manera en que se levantó de la mesa, no fue muy cortés de su parte para con su esposo retirarse de ese modo, si no estaban bien, ella solo lo alejaría aun más con actitudes como esa.

Camino a su habitación sintió que alguien la alcanzaba, sintió un sobresalto de emoción al pensar que pudiera ser su amado, pero al darse la vuelta para ver quien le emparejaba el paso, no había nadie, - no de nuevo sus alucinaciones donde alguien la observaba – se dijo para sus adentros-, aun así entro en su habitación con bastante prisa y poniendo el cerrojo a su puerta, se cambio para dormir esta vez sin ayuda de Annie, de la manera más cómoda que le fuera posible, con un surrón largo, un camisón de franela, de los que usaba cuando aun era soltera, de los que se ponía cuando platicaba con Jean todas las noches, cuando ambas cepillaban sus cabelleras largas, cuando podía andar por su casa arrastrando su bata con una vela en mano sin temor alguno. Después de vestirse , recordar viejos tiempos, se metió entre los mantos de su cama, trazó la señal de la cruz en su cara así como en su pecho para alejar los malos sueños pidiéndoselo a Dios se dispuso a dormir.

Entre la bruma espesa, los ruidos de los animales nocturnos apenas se percibían muy a lo lejos, a pesar del viento fuerte, la neblina no se disipaba ni un poco solo se hacían remolinos con las voces graves y los chiflidos agudos del aire, el bosque parecía un perfecto pantano, los pinos se juntaban más y más haciéndose más densos, dejando todo a la imaginación con semejante oscuridad. Elizabeth no intento moverse, sus ojos trataban de orientarse en el espacio, ¿ hacía donde correr?, sentía frio, estaba confundida, sus músculos temblaban haciéndose de piedra, conforme pasaban los segundos la desesperación aumentaba, las pupilas se dilataron para enfocar mejor el panorama, ambientándose a la noche logro percibir una figura, una figura que le erizó la piel, sabía que después de tal escena seguía escuchar la voz de alguien familiar que le dijera que corriera justo cuando esperara eso, la figura extraña la tomaba por la espalda haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Buenos días señora , ¿ cómo pasó la noche?

Oh Annie algo inquieta, siento que no hubiera dormido nada.

Tal vez por como se presento la noche de ayer señora, hizo más frio que de costumbre, y el viento no dejo de azotar las ventanas

Entonces no estaba soñando respecto a eso, si ocurrió, el viento silbaba…

Y respecto a que si soñaste – Lydia entraba descaradamente a su habitación usando una de las batas de dormir que usaba ahora que estaba casada-.

Pero Lydia eso no te pertenece, no pienso discutirlo, así que tu has de saber que es lo más propio, aunque dudo que lo hagas, solo digo que a tu esposo no le debe ser muy agradable verte con ropa que otro hombre compro para su señora.

Pues a mi querido señor hermana, le parece que me veo muy elegante.

Pero que descaro, no abuses de mi paciencia Lydia, recuerda que por mi no es que estas durmiendo bajo este techo, disculpa pero aunque seas mi hermana, no confío en tu señor esposo ni me agradan tus actitudes caprichosas.

Hermana… lástima que no sea por ti, aun muy a tu mal ver aquí estamos gracias a Darcy y si no te gusta pues tendrás que soportarlo o ¿se te olvida que el hombre que es dueño de todo esto fue quien decidió que nos quedásemos aquí? Recuerda hermana que es él el dueño de toda esta fortuna y no tu, tu solo eres una arrimada oportunista porque a como lo he descubierto no comparten una vida conyugal.- soltando una carcajada sonora salió del cuarto sin antes encontrarse de frente con Darcy en bata entrando al cuarto de su esposa.

No pude evitar escuchar todo- Dijo Darcy.

Lydia abrió los ojos como platos- lo decía en broma querido cuñado –

¿En broma? , lo dudo, no debería usar usted la ropa de mi esposa, a menos que ella se la haya otorgado, no permitiré que le hable en ese tono con semejante altanería.

Señor Darcy si usted gusta querido podemos discutirlo más tarde, la prenda que lleva puesta Lydia no tiene la menor importancia, por lo demás ya me arreglare con ella por la noche, no se preocupe usted- Elizabeth dijo de lo más avergonzada.

No amada mía, esto se va solucionar en brevedad, su hermana Lydia y su esposo, dormirán esta noche en la casa anexa de campo, la que se adentra en el jardín y no en el palacio, y en vez de asistir a las comidas con nosotros se les dejara una dotación de víveres para que preparen sus comidas, por si fuera poco, no irán al baile en el coche que les había apartado, si no montados a caballo, total no esta muy lejos de aquí. Respecto a lo de mi vida conyugal con mi esposa, no es cosa que le incumba señora de Wickham.- Darcy concluyó su dictamen pero antes de despedirse fue beso a su esposa de la manera más dulce.-

Lydia no pudo evitar golpear el suelo, y salir llorando de la habitación, diciendo para sus adentros que Elizabeth era la culpable de su desgracia.

Una vez retirándose Darcy , Annie quizo reírse a espaldas de Elizabeth, ella la descubrió y ambas se rieron al unisono en ligero silencio.

Es lo que Lydia se merece- Elizabeth decía mientras se alistaba.

Señora es usted siempre será mi señora la dueña de todo esto, por que usted es la dueña del señor, se nota en sus ojos.

Por todos los cielos Annie, que linda, es tiempo de bajar.

Perdone usted señora pero lo único que usted tiene permitido hacer hoy es arreglarse para el baile de esta noche y nada más, tengo ordenes estrictas de que así sea. Me he de asegurar que quede usted como una reina.

Pero…

… pero nada señora el señor Darcy lo ha dejado muy claro y vendrá por usted a las seis para partir sin demora alguna. Dispuso unos vestidos que estoy segura le encantaran son varios para que escoja alguno para esta noche, todos con su tocado a la par, abanico y zapatos, dijo que las joyas estaban en su cofre que usted tendría la llave.

Annie entonces pongámonos en acción.

Mientras Elizabeth se arreglaba, Lydia no dejaba de pensar en hacerle una maldad a su hermana, algo que la dejara en ridículo.

En el palacio Elizabeth tomaba un baño de burbujas con agua caliente, Annie le ayudaba a tallar las partes que no alcanzaba a frotar de su espalda alta, la puerta del baño crujió pero ambas estaban tan ocupadas en la cantidad de jabón, de espuma, de aromatizantes, que se vieron desprevenidas ante tal suceso.

Una mirada aguda atravesó la habitación dejando los ojos fijos en la espalda de Elizabeth recorriendo su blanca piel, su cuello, sus hombros finos, dándose el lujo de empezar a contar sus pecas …

Darcy salió camino al salón principal llegaba de las caballerizas, dejando listo el coche que los llevaría a él y a su esposa al baile, y los caballos que quería llevaran Wickham y Lydia. Camino a la alcoba, justo en las escaleras encontró bajando a un hombre, un hombre que no tenia por que estar en esa área del palacio.

disculpe usted-. Dijo Darcy al hombre antes de que este terminase de dar la media vuelta sin titubeo alguno. – ¡¿Wickham?

Oh Darcy, que bueno que llegas me pregunto si sabes donde se encuentra mi esposa, he buscado por los pasillos, en el salón, incluso en el salón de música pero no la he encontrado.

Que buen actor eres, tu esposa esta en la casa de campo que se adentra en el jardín, recordaras la que se encuentra junto al bosque, tu más que nadie conoce este palacio a la perfección tan bien como yo. Veníamos de niños, proclamaste esto sería para ti y dejarías a Georgiana después de casarte con ella para quedarte con todo lo que nos pertenece. Sé también a la perfección que tienes una esposa muy comunicativa, así que dudo que no te hayas enterado del cambio de su estancia, al parecer aquí tu eres el que esconde información con ella, por eso mismo secreto que guardas te obligo respetes mi residencia, sobre todo tratándose donde se encuentra mi mujer, o me vere obligado a contarle a Lydia la clase de poco hombre que eres.

Que cordial, no te preocupes, no me conviene un escandalo, me retiro.

Lydia estaba echaba lumbre por los ojos, que humillación tenerla como criada, con semejante palacio, Wickham entro y no intento contentarla.

estaras contenta con lo que provocaste, estaríamos en santa paz gozando de lujos si no hubieras ido a entrometerte con tu hermana.

Solo fui a dejar claras algunas cosas, últimamente Elizabeth anda muy déspota, presumida, mira que invitarnos para dejarnos aquí, ¡no puedo creer no que dijera una sola palabra para impedir esto!.

Lydia por Dios, abre los ojos, la fuiste a ofender, como querías que te defendiera, además te escucho su esposo, no pudiste ser lo demasiado lista o lo poco prudente para ir a decirle tus sandeces en otra situación sin moros en la costa.

Cállate…

!RESPETAME! – después de un empujón Wickham quito a Lydia de la puerta.

¡¿ A dónde vas? ¡No me puedes dejar así!.

Voy a donde sea que no estés molestando.

Wickham salió de prisa sin voltear atrás por el camino al bosque.

Mientras Elizabeth se arreglaba, os con su tocado a la par, abanico y zapatos, dijo que las joyas estaban en su cofre que usted


	8. Chapter 8

Una elegante mujer esperaba en un carruaje, llevaba el cabello recogido, por la ventanilla se apreciaba como no dejaba de mover su abanico y secarse el sudor con su pañuelo, se notaba que estaba desesperada.

Wickham pero como ha tardado, creí que ahora que era soldado tendría sentido de puntualidad.

No empieces Caroline, que no vengo de humor.

Te da coraje haber estado casi en mi posición y acabar como mozo.

Continuea de ese modo y veras como termino delatándote con Darcy de tus ideas macabras.

¡JA JA JA! Uh pero que miedo, lastima que no heredaste nada, si no hubiese puesto mis ojos en ti y no en Darcy, que valora muy poco lo que soy y fue y se fijo en esa mustia desabrida pueblerina. ¿ pues que tiene de especial?

Un sin fin de encantos que tu como mujer no aprecias.

¿Ahora te vengas de mi sarcasmo? Dices que esa vale más que yo

lo dices tu misma, yo no he dicho eso.

No me tientes Wickham, que la que no esta de humor soy yo de lo que me has hecho esperar, mira que aunque haga frio a mi estas cosas me hacen entrar en calor.

¿ quieres entrar en calor?

No juegues que nunca fue en ese sentido hombre, eres el ultimo hombre con quien quisiera algo de manera física o de alguna otra manera, solo me sirves para una cosa una y nada más.

¿ Una dices? -. Wickham tomo de un jalón a Caronline por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, pegando pecho con pecho, acelerando su respiración, entrelazando sus dedos de la otra mano entre sus cabellos acercando su cara a su cara, dejando sus labios próximos a sus labios, respirando ambos la respiración del otro.

¡QUITATE BASTARDO! -. Caroline simulo empujar a Wickham mas no se movió ni un centímetro, solo aproximo más sus piernas a las de él cuando fingía apartar su pecho del de ella.

Con la respiración recorriendo la cara de ella, Wickham aprovecho para tomarla aun mas fuerte más cerca de su cuerpo.

¿una cosa dices? Notas como se acelera tu respiración Caroline, notas como sube y baja tu esquicito pecho ante semejante situación, tus labios están entre abiertos y tus ojos entre cerrados, me deseas mujer, me deseas como dices desear a Darcy, por que sabes bien que a él no podrás tenerlo sin embargo a mi ya me has tenido , saber el placer que es estar conmigo y lo bien que te hago sentir , así que déjate de hipocresías que estoy seguro hace mucho que no estás con ningún hombre-. Dicho esto mientras acariciaba su escote y distribuía su aliento por su cuello, se dispuso a besarla, pero fue sorprendido por una bofetada.

¡Calla insolente! El único hombre que puede darme todos los placeres en este mundo es Darcy, por que es el único hombre a quien yo anhelo y añoro.

Lo empujo y antes de marcharse, le dijo al oído.

Asegúrate de hacer exactamente lo que acordamos en las cartas, eso y nada más. Darcy será mío esta noche y después de eso su amada mustia no volverá con el jamás. Seré la señora de Darcy que te quede muy claro.

Wickham observó marcharse a Caroline con una impotencia enorme , se vengaría de algún modo, de algún modo en que solamente el saldría ganando.

Su sonrisa era desconcertante para Caroline desde lo lejos.

Wickham echo andar regreso a la propiedad de los Darcy, llegando para el ocaso, simplemente para vestirse e irse al baile.

A la entrada lo recibía Lydia vestida, con los brazos cruzados, el seño fruncido, pero no se tomo la molestia de notarlo porque entro dejándola con la palabra en los labios.

¿ De dónde vienes? …

Hablamos luego traigo prisa.

Mientras en el palacio, Darcy esperaba a su esposa al pie de las escaleras frente al reloj . Vestía de color negro azabache, que era fácil confundirse entre la noche.

Elizabeth bajo lista a la hora acordada, incluso más temprano de lo hablado, su padre le había enseñado muy bien el sentido de la puntualidad.

Elizabeth llevaba puesto un vestido claro, de telas delgadas, el pecho lo llevaba ceñido por una tira de listón grueso con detalles florales del mismo tono, la capa superior de su vestido era una tela de color un poco más oscura con un toque de azul desvanecido casi imperceptible, usaba una gargantilla que hacia juego su vestido, la cual le colgaba una red de pequeños diamantes pequeños y un brazalete del mismo tramado de diamantes, de los cuales también estaba hecho su tocado. El cabello lo llevaba recogido, dejando libre su dulce piel, sus hombros y su cuello blanco.

Querida permítame decirle que luce usted preciosa, así como reconocerle su buen gusto, me halaga que haya escogido el vestido que pensé que se pondría para esta noche, porque con todos se ha de ver bella pero con ese tono en la noche de hoy, usted se ve de una especial belleza tan primorosa.

Oh mi señor Darcy gracias por tanto halago pero le recuerdo que el de buen gusto aquí es usted, ya que usted compro lo vestidos.

¿Esta lista entonces?

Así es, ¿ nos vamos ya?

Permítame

Darcy tomo la mano de Elizabeth, se fueron juntos al coche, el la ayudo a subir, una vez juntos, se quedaron mirado fijamente, el ambiente era deseo puro Elizabeth lo respiraba, Darcy lo reflejaba en sus ojos en la manera que miraba fijamente a su esposa, ambos se percataron de lo sucedido pero el momento se quedo en nada cuando el cochero pregunto si estaban listos para partir, el señor Darcy le dio claras indicaciones y partieron.


	9. Chapter 9

Camino al baile que organizaba Caroline, estando en el coche Elizabeth se decidió por hablar con su esposo, las miradas eran más frecuentes, más candorosas, más implorantes.

- Mi querido Darcy, algo sucede no sé que le sucede o si es por mi, pero creo que esta charla ha tardado demasiado, no me mal interprete pero no hemos hablado de

nosotros desde que partimos en este viaje, me gustaría saber el porqué de que esté usted tan distante de mi.

Un silencio frio lleno el espacio restante a partir de ahí a la llegada al baile. Darcy no dijo nada, nunca dijo nada, al llegar no pudo completar ni una sola palabra entre

titubeos y cambios de idea.

- No diga más yo de verdad espero mejoremos, si usted quiere seguir alejado de mi, solo dígame el porque esta noche.

- Elizabeth...

Ella volteo con tristeza a verlo a los ojos, pero el de nuevo titubeo.

- ¡PORFAVOR! Dígame de una vez que sucede

- la amo Elizabeth, no sería usted mi esposa después de todo lo que pasamos, la escogí a usted de entre todas, por que es con quien quiero estar, no me mal

interprete pero no puedo , no he podido estar con usted.

- ¿por qué no quiere?

- la deseo, con un deseo dulce pero ambicioso, efervescente en mi sangre, me recorre como un relámpago todo el cuerpo con tal solo verla a los ojos, claro que

quiero por estar con usted, pero no quiero hacer las cosas mal, creo que debemos pasar mas tiempo juntos antes de por que usted para mi es una joya frágil que no

quiero quebrar, no quiero lastimar su corazón.

- Sabe que de mi corazón no estamos hablando por que lo lástima más siendo distante conmigo.

- Entiéndeme amada, tengo sed de tus labios, hambre de tu piel, tengo ansiedad por sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pero la tendré cuando sea prudente.

- No si no lo estoy forzando Darcy, no sería natural ni seria una unión producto del amor en lo más mínimo .

- Perdón querida, pero siento que hombre le he fallado, pensaba que si todo salía bien, después del baile podría haber sido la noche perfecta, pero después de

nuestra platica tendremos que posponerlo, me parece muy bien que tenemos en común que tiene que ser la combinación de amor y deseo de ambos, que se de, de

una manera espontanea.

- ¿Nos bajamos ya? hay gente esperándonos.

Bajaron ambos del coche, serenos como últimamente, no se miraba en ellos el jubilo de unos recién casados. Al entrar a la fiesta pasaron por un salón donde fueron

anunciados, rápidamente las miradas fueron dirigidas alternamente a ellos, unos miraban a Darcy pasando a Elizabeth otros viceversa, unas miradas fueron de

curiosidad otras de envidia, unas incluso de indiferencia . Darcy era conocido ya entre la alta sociedad, tenia un gran numero de mujeres esperando su llegada para

conocer a su ahora esposa, pero Elizabeth no se quedo atrás, al entrar capto la atención de varios hombre, a lo que no tomo importancia ella iba con su esposo

además de entre todas las miradas solo le importaba encontrar la de Jane. Se vieron a los ojos muy de prisa, Jane se acerco a su hermana acompañada de su

esposo, la sonrisa de Jane cambio por completo al notar que la intensidad con que Elizabeth la abrazaba no estaba bien. Era normal que entre hermanas tan unidas

se conocieran tanto, cualquier detalle por minúsculo que fuera lo notaria la una de la otra. Los cuatro se estrecharon con el cariño debido, justo cuando el saludo

termino Caroline Bingley aprovecho para hacer acto de presencia, sin importarle que los demás invitados acabaran de llegar procedió a continuar al salón de baile,

tomando a Darcy del brazo, pero éste educadamente le retiro el brazo y agradeció el gesto como buen caballero, excusando a Caroline como buen anfitriona, pero

tomando a su esposa de la cintura.

Mientras todos bailaban Elizabeth y Jean dejaron a sus respectivos esposos para poder ir a platicar. Caminaron por los pasillos buscando un sitio prudente, hasta

llegar a la habitación continua a donde dormía Jean.

- Querida hermana no puedo evitar notar tu infelicidad. Me da gusto verte pero no comprobar que las cosas andan mal, hermana como debo ser feliz mientras tu no

lo eres, quiero compartirte mi felicidad contigo pero...

- Jean quisiera contarte todo, pero ciertamente no sé ni que sucede

- Hermana no te preocupe, mi felicidad esperara a la tuya para que ambas gocemos de la dicha del matrimonio, no podría ser feliz a sabiendas que tu no lo eres.

- Gracias Jean pero no es necesario que pospongas tu vida, no vine a intervenir o incomodarte, solo quería un abrazo de mi hermana para sentirme mejor.

Jean y Elizabeth siguieron hablando por largo rato hasta que Bingley se disculpo para llevarse a Jean, por lo que Elizabeth decidió dar una caminata por los jardines.

Después del baile los invitados se dispersaron por los alrededores, no eran cientos, pero entre la música y las conversaciones era muy sencillo distraerse. Así que

Darcy se escapo un rato de la gente para tomar un respiro, saliendo de la fiesta, se interno un poco en el bosque para apreciar la luna, fue una sorpresa que se

encontrara con Elizabeth, la había perdido de vista cuando se escabullía con Jean.

Ahí estaba ella, de espaldas a él, observando el cielo, la luz de la luna le daba un color brillante a la piel de sus hombros, la noche era perfecta para darse un beso

apasionado, el se acerco a ella de la manera más silenciosa posible, de modo que ella no lo percibió, el solo hecho de percibir el perfume de Elizabeth le aceleraba el

pulso, ese aroma dulce, ese perfume de maderos con aroma a invierno y ahogar cálido, fresco pero fuerte, siempre tan conquistador, ese era el olor de esa piel junto

su perfume. Los dedos de él se engarrotaron de golpe, lo que parecían unos pasos fueron percibidos por Elizabeth pero al darse la vuelta noto que no había nadie

cerca, excepto un hombre, un hombre que no distinguía por la oscuridad y su silueta le parecía familiar por lo que alcanzaba a iluminar la luna, esta vez no era un

sueño, era una realidad, alguien la estaba observando desde hacía buen tiempo, no debía sentir miedo los demás estaban cerca de unos cuantos metros detrás del

jardín, en caso de que el sujeto intentase hacerle algo solo debía regresar rodeando el jardín era muy tarde para regresar por el mismo camino por el que había

llegado ya que el hombre se encontraba por el sendero, así que se armo de valor , levanto la voz .

- Buenas noches, hace calor allá dentro , ¿no le parece?

Solo el silencio de la noche parecía responderle, esta vez levanto un poco más la voz.

- ¿ Está usted perdido? … ¿ Me escucha caballero?

De nuevo el silencio se apodero de las palabras del sujeto, preocupando más a Elizabeth , ya que dicho hombre solo se acercaba de manera lenta . Por lo que esa

ultima vez, no solo levanto la voz, si no que grito , tratando de no parecer desesperada.

- ¿ Es que acaso no me escucha?

El hombre no dijo nada solo avanzo más a Elizabeth, ella fue retrocediendo poco a poco de manera lenta casi imperceptible, sin darle la espalda al susodicho

misterioso, el pánico se apoderaba de ella, recorriendo cada uno de sus miembros motores, su cuerpo estaba tenso, se sentía como una presa a punto de ser

cazada, justo cuando el hombre cambio el ritmo de su paso hacia donde ella se encontraba , ella echo a correr, no supo como, la noche se fue haciendo más oscura,

la luna había desaparecido, dando un toque tenebroso al bosque, todo cobraba forma, la densa bruma comenzaba aparecer, ella corría como podía, podía oír los pasos

detrás de ella pisando las hojas de los arboles, moviendo los setos, los arbustos, empujando la densa capas de los pinos por donde se abría camino, justo se detuvo

cuando noto que no encontraba el camino que la llevaría de vuelta, si no que se adentraba más a la densidad del bosque, no supo si se paralizo del miedo o porque

dejó de escuchar a quien la seguía, su cuerpo era presa del miedo, de la adrenalina, del terror, su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía escuchar otra cosa más allá

de los latidos del mismo tronarle en los oídos, estaba acalorada, ni el frio de la noche le hacia en lo más mínimo, tenía que regresar, lo único que sabía era que su

vida corría peligro. Abrió muy bien los ojos para tratar de enfocar algo, pero ni con sus pupilas tan dilatadas logro mirar algo claramente para salir corriendo, era tal

el silencio que cuando fue capas de notarlo esto solo la mortifico aun más. Se hizo de valor sin saber a donde caminar, con las manos por delante para protegerse la

cara, cuando una voz a lo lejos comenzó dirigirse a ella :

- ¡Corre querida , corre!

Elizabeth comenzó a correr de nuevo , no supo a donde , solo sabía que tenía que correr, esa voz como en sus sueños era de alguien familiar, si la conocía. La fuerza

de sus piernas no era suficiente para correr a una velocidad suficientemente de prisa porque la voz se acercaba conforme ella avanzaba.

- ¡corre querida, corre y no te detengas, corre!

Ella comenzó a correr, corrió tan rápido como le era posible, corrió incluso como nunca pensó que podía, pero de pronto tropezó sin saber con que, doblándose uno

de los pies, recordó que Darcy una vez le dijo que dejase los zapatos de esta manera podría avanzar más rápido. Así que deprisa los retiro y los aventó lo más lejos

posible, no quería dejar rastro de por donde iba pasando, pero ese tiempo le fue suficiente para que la voz la alcanzara , confirmando de quien se trababa.

- ¡Corre querida, no pares!

Darcy. Esa voz era la de su amado.


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia estaba coqueteando con cuanto caballero le pasaba por su lado, hasta que noto que su esposo había tardado demasiado para " ir a saludar" , pasando por alto

que no la había llevado con él, ¿ con quién iría? ¿una mujer acaso, que no le convenía mostrarse como un hombre desposado?.

Se dispuso primero a buscarlo con la mirada, después de unos segundos de no encontrar con los ojos a Wickham se percato de la ausencia de Caroline Bingley.

Que mujer tan detestablemente resbalosa, no conforme de andar con los pechos que se le rebosan, no deja nada a la imaginación de lo ajustado que se ciñe e

corsé. Se dijo Lydia para sus adentros.

Se dispuso a buscar por todos los rincones de la fiesta, busco por todos los salones, pasándose la diferencia entre lo privado y lo publico, busco por toda la zona baja

y después se dispuso a pasar a las habitaciones, encontrando lo que la saco de sus poca cordura, lo que mas se temía, una habitación a medio iluminar, iluminado

por la luz de las velas, y un vestido elegante se posaba sobre el sillón principal a la entrada de la habitación, había una antesala donde había una mesa de te y un

arpa, después mas al fondo frente a un ventanal de pesadas cortinas, se encontraba la cama , dando la espalda a la cama pero de frente a la puerta se encontraba

un sofá cheslón Luis xv donde se encontraba una mujer en paños menores, de tez clara, y cabellos cobrizos castaños sobre los hombros.

Lydia se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre Caroline, gritándole de insultos.

- ¿cómo te atreves a dar tal espectáculo en mi fiesta muerta de hambre? – le dijo Caroline a Lydia .

- La necesitada de atención eres tu , ¡escurrida ! mira que dejarte en ropa interior en una habitación sin llave donde quien sea puede entrar, y en plato de plata

postrándote en el sofá que da frente a la puerta. Mejor grita que quieres que te posean.

- ¡Atrevida! Poca cosa.

Caroline bofeteo a Lydia y se apresuro a sacarla de la habitación, pero Lydia no se dejo tan fácil, empujando a Caroline que le había tomado las manos para llevarla

fuera de la récamara.

- ¿ Dónde esta "mi" esposo?

- "Tu" esposo , no me importa, pero es obvio que prefiere a una mujer como a mi y no a una niña como tu, recuerda que el es un hombre no un adolecente, no

seas ingenua. Así que abre bien los ojos para ver lo que es evidente, no te quiere niña.

Con esto empujo a Lydia fuera de la habitación dando un portazo.

Quería correr muy lejos de quien le seguía los pasos, estaba en el lugar de la presa, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el peligro que ahora corría, en la voz

que la advertía que se alejara, y en que esa voz era la voz de Darcy.

Elizabeth corrió lo más a prisa que le permitían sus piernas, se fue introduciendo cada vez más al bosque, en la neblina densa, en el ambiente lúgubre de sus

sueños, sintiendo la adrenalina bombearse desde su corazón comenzando a fluir por todo su cuerpo, de manera que los temblores se fueron adueñando de sus

músculos, poniéndolos tensos, dificultando moverse con fluidez, el miedo le hacia respirar más a prisa, acelerados su ritmo cardiaco así como el del aire entrando y

saliendo de sus pulmones comenzó a fatigarse, su respiración se adueño de sus oídos imposibilitándole escuchar los pasos de su seguidor, del sujeto que le seguía la

pista, su garganta se comenzó a sentir tan pequeña que incluso introducir aire a sus pulmones comenzaba a dolerle, se estaba sofocando, su vista no era

totalmente capaz de percibir su alrededor así que sin más mientras se enredaba entre las hojas de los pinos, fue adentrándose a la zona pantanosa del bosque, sus

pies comenzaron a ceder entre el fango, sin ser consiente de cómo sus piernas no le obedecieron , cediendo , impulsándola hacia enfrente a caer de rodillas con el

impulso totalmente boca abajo, lo que le dio ventaja a su cazador de alcanzarla, la sostuvo de las muñecas abalanzándose sobre su cuerpo inmovilizándola de todas

las maneras posibles, atrapándole las piernas con sus rodillas, Elizabeth pidió ayuda mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por quitárselo de encima, cuando una

mano paso a detener ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza mientras la otra se metió entre sus cabellos para inmovilizar su cabeza, girar su cara e impedir

esconder su rostro de agresor, el sujeto aspiró fuertemente el aroma de ella y sus labios comenzaron a besarla de manera grotesca debajo de la mandíbula.

- ¡no déjeme por favor!

Suplicaba Elizabeth con una voz que erizaba la piel de cualquiera que pudiera oírla excepto para el sujeto que la atacaba porque el hombre que la sostenía mientras

la forzaba no se detuvo, seguía besándola de un modo salvaje y soez, su respiración eran jadeos, jadeos sucios que aumentaban conforme Elizabeth luchaba por

liberarse; de nada le servían todos sus esfuerzos esa lengua ajena humedecía su cuello produciéndole un asco insoportable. Las ganas de soltarse, zafarse de

aquellas manos hacía que se retorciera lo más que podía para intentar escapar, Elizabeth gritaba de manera terrorífica lo cual pareció satisfacer al maniaco que la

sostenía por detrás, la boca del extraño empezó a descender de forma lenta e insufrible, dando besos a lo largo del espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, la mano que

le sostenía los cabellos comenzó avanzar hacia su busto. Elizabeth quería aferrarse a su vestido, intento golpear al desgraciado que la tenía perturbada, trato de

darle un golpe con la cabeza pero recibió un jalón de sus cabellos que la hizo voltear la cara hacia el cielo, no había estrella alguna, la luna no se encontraba visible

para poder iluminar a individuo, definitivamente no podía ver su cara. Un momento fue clave para Elizabeth , el momento en el que él descuido la mano de las

muñecas para tomarla del cabello ella tiro un golpe que lo hizo retroceder , un arrebato al aire que lo lastimo un poco pero no lo suficiente, ella no tenia fuerzas por

lo que callo tan solo tres pasos adelante dándole oportunidad su agresor de tomarla de nuevo, esta vez el arremetió contra ella con más intensidad tomándola por la

cintura, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, el vestido de Elizabeth estaba mojado por haber caído en el lodo del bosque que debido a la lluvia reciente, por lo

cual se le pegaban las faldillas al cuerpo facilitándole al hombre arrancarlas de varios tirones rápidos, ella gritaba con mayor desesperación pidiendo ayuda,

implorando que no la hirieran, tiraba patadas a diestra y siniestra pero no conseguía lastimarlo, ella comenzó a llorar de una manera desgarradora, pero eso solo

parecía divertir a quien la agredía.

El se detuvo por un momento, parecía tener compasión

- Shh… sh… - dijo el extraño

La abrazo como si quisiera consolarla, como si sintiera amor por ella, pero solo la aprisiono más, lo que asusto muchísimo a Elizabeth.

- por favor, por favor, deténgase, déjeme

se produjo un silencio extraño, seguido del sonido de unos pantalones caer

- Oh mi Dios se dijo Elizabeth .

Ella comenzó a temblar de miedo, de un miedo que la invadía en cuerpo y alma , de pies a cabeza, era frustrante para ella estar tan débil, no poder librarse de un

brazo que la sostenía. Ambos se encontraban ahora en sus ropas interiores, juntos, él arremetió nuevamente contra el cuerpo frágil de ella haciéndola sentir algo en

la parte baja entre sus entrepiernas, algo duro y rígido, lo cual amenazaba su persona, algo húmedo que ensucio sus prensas; el horror se apodero de ella

haciéndola cerrar fuertemente sus piernas poniendo su cuerpo como una roca, estaba en estado pre colapso. El sujeto se molesto por la reacción de Elizabeth la

tomo fuertemente lanzado un gruñido al aire echo completamente su cuerpo sobre el de ella pasando a recostarla de golpe seco sobre el suelo frio del bosque, lo que

la privo de todo movimiento de nuevo, las manos de él se dividieron otra ve el trabajo sucio, una sujetaba la cabeza de Elizabeth otra mano las manos, pasó la

mano que sujetaba la cabeza de ella para ayudarse a realizar su acometido , con las piernas separo las piernas de ella pasando una de sus piernas entre las piernas

de ella, estaba en la posición adecuada, era cuestión de segundos para comenzar con lo que más temía Elizabeth, ella no dejo de llorar lágrimas de sangre, el sujeto

separaba las piernas de ella, la contemplaba mientras le pasaba la mano por la parte baja de la espalda, la toco, solo quería sentir la proximidad del calor de su mano

sobre esa parte del cuerpo de ella, la tomo con ambas manos y la giro boca arriba, de un movimiento ágil, certero ella se esforzó por ver su rostro pero estaba tan

oscuro, tan escondidos entre los pinos que ningún haz de luz se filtraba entre los pinos , que ni la silueta del sujeto era perceptible, él la tomo de los hombros

conteniéndola contra la tierra, la tenia entre abierta ejerciendo fuerza sobre su cuerpo, sobre las pocas fuerzas de ella, una de las manos de él comenzaba a

recorrerla primero sus labios, la sostenía de la barbilla mientras el pulgar le recorría el labio inferior, ella en reacción en ese acto escupió el sabor salado de esa piel

con el mayor rejego que le fue posible manifestar, pareció retarlo por que él siguió por su cuello, pasando lentamente por su clavícula y llegando a la parte superior

de sus pechos, donde se saltaban por el corsé, llego a su ropa interior donde solo paso la mano por la entre pierna de ella, luego se dio prisa a tomar el dobladillo y

tirar de el, bajaba las enaguas de Elizabeth, ella se quedo inmóvil del susto, del terror, lo que facilito al sujeto pasar de una a usar las dos manos para bajar sus ropas

hasta las caderas de ella, al verse ella liberada de las muñecas reaccionó, tirándole un aruñón largo, fuerte contra la carne de su agresor quedándole el cuero entre

las uñas, no supo donde pero seguramente le había atravesado un costado de la cara, el sujeto gruño de puro coraje y después golpeo a Elizabeth, le atravesó el

rostro en venganza de una bofetada que de seguro dejaría moretones, consecuente Elizabeth quedo inconsciente.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth abrió los ojos, era de mañana ya, estaba recostada boca arriba, un susto la hizo estremecerse, pego un brinco, percatándose que la superficie donde

estaba era blanda, más blanda que la tierra misma cuando ha sido removida reducida a montañas de granos tan finos que amortiguan cualquier caída.

El sol le dio en los ojos de lleno, lo que la hizo girar la cabeza para ver de donde provenía la luz, mirando a Darcy ahí sentado a su lado, mirándola, con lagrimas en

los ojos. Tenía en sus pupilas una ira callada y en su iris una culpa que le pesaba más que el cuerpo mismo cuando uno se siente indispuesto.

- No se mueva mucho querida, por favor no se levante, el medico ha recomendado que no se altere y que repose.

Él se acerco a ella para tomarle las manos…

- ¡ No se me acerque más! ¡No me toque siquiera!

Darcy abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, se le pusieron cristalinos de nuevo, una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro.

- ¿Dónde esta Annie?, ¿Por qué no esta aquí conmigo? , ¡ la quiero ahora a mi lado!

- Amor mío, no se altere, le hará daño, le he pedido a su mucama que nos deje a solas, porque necesito hablar primero con usted en privado.

- ¿ En privado? Cualquier cosa de aquí en adelante que tengamos que hablar puede estar Annie presente, no quiero estar sola.

- Amor pero no esta sola, esta conmigo.

- Quiero irme con Jane.

- Amor pero ella esta ahora casada, tendríamos que consultarle primero al Sr. Bingley, aunque no creo que él tenga problema alguno, la cuestión es ….

- No hay cuestión alguna, usted no me quiere dejar ir

- ¡ Por Dios Lizzie querida!

- Deténgase, no me llame querida, amor o de algún otra manera que infiera cariño.

- ¿Cómo dice? , No voy a discutir con usted en su condición así por estos momentos será como usted diga, mientras aclaramos las cosas.

- Entonces lléveme con Jane o me iré sola.

- _¡Maldición!_

Darcy golpeó la mesa de té con la mano abierta, poniéndose de pie de un brinco, arrepintiéndose en el acto rápidamente, porque su acción impulsiva solo asusto

mucho más a Elizabeth.

- Querida discúlpeme, ¡ discúlpeme por todo!

- No me hable, no me pida disculpas, porque no me siento capaz de perdonarlo, no creo poder hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

Ambos comenzaron a llorar, uno por dolor, por la culpa el otro por miedo y el sufrimiento recientemente vivido. Darcy moría de ganas por abrazarla y ganar su

perdón, no la quería perder, él la amaba, pero sabia que ya no era merecedor del amor de Elizabeth, sus actos lo habían condenado.

- Por favor, quiero estar con Jane.

- No se irá con Jane, de una vez entiéndalo.

- ¿Entenderlo?, ¿ Entender que señor?, ¿Qué quiere que me quede a su lado a la fuerza?, ¿Qué quiere retenerme aquí postrada en esta cama? Porque ni

levantarme me permite.

- ¡Sí!, pero no a fuerzas, quiero que sea por voluntad, sí quiero que este en esa cama y no salga de aquí …

- ¡ Lo sabía es usted …!

- ¡No lo diga!, déjeme explicarlo todo.

- Esta muy claro todo Señor Darcy.

"Darcy", lo había llamado " Señor Darcy ", como distante, una barrera invisible que le decía que se estuviese al margen de ella, un muro impalpable pero presente

que lo separaba de ella, que lo alejaba y lo lastimaba profundamente. Un silencio sepulcral fue el que reino la habitación después de aquello. Un silencio que no duro

más del minuto, un minuto muy largo, muy sufrido, muy devastador.

- ¡Maldita sea todo esto! , No quería que pasara, nunca lo desee, no paso por mi mente ni la más remota posibilidad de que pudiera pasar, no lo imagine, se salió de

control, se salió de mis manos, nunca pensé en las consecuencias, en lo físico y lo emocional; El doctor dijo que reposara, por eso mismo no la dejare marchar, en

coche sufrirá las sacudidas que podrían lastimarla más de lo que ya esta, más que nada, no quiero que este bajo el mismo techo que Caroline Bingley, ella

intentaría lastimarla aun más, aprovechar la situación, subajarla, hacerla sentir muy mal, sacaría ventaja de esto o intentaría hacerlo.

- Bien entonces, ya no tengo opción, puede decirle a mi hermana Lydia que venga.

- Ya no están, ni ella ni su esposo. Se marcharon ayer mismo por la noche, después de la fiesta.

- ¡Quiero saber las razones!

- Yo los despache

- Orilla la situación para quedarse a solas conmigo, no quiero quedarme sola con usted, en un tiempo lo quise, lo añore con el alma, los espere varios días, varias

tardes y varias noches, tenía la esperanza de verlo cruzar por esa puerta que separa nuestras habitaciones para tenerlo a mi lado, aquí conmigo, pero ahora quiero

todo lo contrario, mantenga su distancia por favor, no me haga recordárselo constantemente y aléjese de mi persona.

Darcy frunció el seño, un golpe de dolor lo arrebato, consumiéndolo, hubiera golpeado la mesita de té para detenerse pensando que se podía caer de tales palabras

pero se mantuvo de pie, apretó los puños seguido de relajar las manos y suspiro fuertemente. Una lagrima le recorrió la mejilla, le dio la espalda a Elizabeth, camino

en circulo unas cuantas veces, y se giro para darle la cara de nuevo.

- Bien, le traeré a Georgiana, es lo que puedo hacer por usted, mientras aclaramos las cosas. De ese modo estaré al tanto de ambas personalmente.

- ¿Ahora pretende cuidarme?

- Lo sé, no tengo escusa, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora. (- Aparte de seguirla amando si usted me lo permite.- se dijo para sus adentros.)

- Pues cuídeme de lejos, mientras llega Georgiana quiero Annie conmigo. A demás quisiera que durmiese conmigo también y de ser posible que sea en una

habitación que no este cerca de la suya.

- Será así, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos.

- Ya que es usted un hombre tan obstinado, proseguiré con su platica, de ese modo se ira usted más de prisa; Dígame, primero que nada, ¿quién me cambio?,

porque no traigo la ropa que usaba ayer.

- Annie la cambio, la limpio y la perfumo, el doctor posteriormente vino a examinarla, yo me quede a velar por usted el resto de la noche. Dejemos de darle vueltas

al tema Elizabeth, hay que hablar de lo que sucedió anoche.

- ¡NO!, No creo soportarlo, no lo diga, no hablare de algo que me haga sentir dolor, no quiero recordarlo. Me niego.

- Sea fuerte, sé que no es fácil pero usted es una mujer con mucho temple que puede sobre llevarlo. Tenemos que hablarlo, es la única manera de superarlo. Si me

permite por favor, quisiera decirle que me siento tan culpable.

A Darcy se le llenaron los ojos de lamento a Elizabeth de terror, el hombre que amaba era un desconocido para ella, la mujer que él quería lo veía como un

extraño. El silencio se apodero de ambos y al mirarse a los ojos se dieron de cuenta de que se perdían para siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

El silencio se rompió cuando llamaron a la puerta con dos golpecitos sordos, Annie se disculpó enseguida e informo que a la señora la buscaba la señora Bingley,

Darcy vio a Elizabeth tan profundamente por dos segundos más y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Hagalá pasar… – le dijo a Annie . - …es importante que las señoras pasen tiempo juntas, infórmeme por favor cuando la señora Bingley haya partido, pero

infórmeme por medio de alguien más, de ninguna manera deje sola a mi señora.

Annie le aseguró a Darcy que de ese modo lo haría, seguido de eso entró Jane sin mirar a los ojos a su cuñado dándoles las buenas tardes a ambos, su mirada no se

dirigía al suelo sino a los ojos de su hermana. Las hermanas se abrazaron con mucho gusto, al abrazarse ambas comenzaron a llorar en silencio, Elizabeth de gusto

de ver a su hermana y por fin sentirse en unos brazos donde pudiera sentirse segura, en compañía de una persona familiar, Jane por ver a su hermana tan

atormentada, en respuesta de las lágrimas de su hermana menor. Darcy salió de la habitación justo a tiempo cuando entre ellas la situación comenzaba a ponerse

emotiva, le costaba mucho alejarse de Elizabeth después de haberse prometido no separarse de ella, así que solo fue a la habitación de a lado, permitiendo a las

hermanas la privacidad que ambas requerían.

Jane como era propio de ella no quiso decir una sola palabra hasta estar a solas con Elizabeth. Darcy siempre le había inspirado respeto, intimidándola un poco por

su carácter altivo, todo lo contrario a ella, toda timidez y dulzura.

Una vez a solas Jane y Elizabeth, comenzaron a charlar de modo que el tiempo les parecía poco para todo lo que tenían por contarse.

- Querida hermana perdona mi demora en venir a verte, ahora que estoy casada, paso todo el día con mi señor esposo, los dos hablamos de venir a visitarlos, así

que decidimos de cómo es debido venir juntos, así pues hermana, tuve que esperar que Bingley resolviera unos asuntos con su hermana, de los cuales tengo

prohibido hablar incluso contigo, ya que a la señorita Bingley le apena mucho lo sucedido, pero debo confesar que es un secreto a voces hermana, ya que todos los

presentes a la velada nos enteramos de todo o casi todo por el escándalo que monto nuestra hermana Lydia, como dejó muy poco por descifrar es fácil imaginar el

resto, aunque quedan aun asuntos sueltos; En fin, como te decía, Bingley me acompaño, en estos momentos debe de estar hablando con Darcy.

- Si lo imagino, que milagro que Lydia, que falta de decoro, nunca se le quitara lo imprudente, eso explica el porque Darcy les pidió que se marchara, igual pensó que

el que se marcharan fuera lo más apropiado para ella. Pobre Wickham , castigo divino el de él lidiar con el carácter ligero de nuestra hermana, bien dicen que en vida

se pagan nuestras deudas.

Gracias por venir ambos, ojala que Bingley hable con Darcy, pero dado que es Darcy quien influye en tu marido , dudo que Bingley pueda hacer mucho al respecto

con hacerlo cambiar de parecer en caso de que te pidiera pasar algunos días con ustedes.

- Hermana en nuestros aposentos siempre serás bienvenida, pero si debo platicarlo primero con Bingley. Además que en tu estado dudo mucho que puedas viajar

tan siquiera una milla. Nosotros nos iremos pronto a nuestra residencia, pero tu sabes que en cuanto estés mejor para viajar, eres bienvenida por ambos. Perdona

que te lo pregunte hermana, espero mi pregunta no te parezca imprudente ya que es evidente a mis ojos tu estado, por lo que he escuchado no te encuentras

nada bien, sufriste un atentado a tu persona, pero quiero saber de tus labios ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿cómo te sientes? .

- Oh querida Jane, estos últimos días han sido muy difíciles, a tus preguntas imagino que te has de referir a lo más reciente, ignoro muchos detalles mientras

estuve inconsciente, y desconozco el tiempo exacto que llevo en ese estado, desperté hoy no hace mucho antes de que tu llegaras, pero si te puedo decir que lo que

recuerdo no me es nada grato, en absoluto. Me siento confundida, herida, me duele todo el cuerpo, me dan escalofríos queriendo hacer memoria, me horroriza

pensar que Darcy pudiera ser…- La lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de Elizabeth mientras un nudo en su garganta le impedía terminar la frase, con la voz entre

cortada dio fin a la oración. -… el culpable de mi estado.

- Mi Lizzy, no sé que decirte, primero debes pensar que es él el hombre que te ama, que pidió tu mano, que salvo nuestra familia de la desgracia, que trato bien a

nuestros tíos en Derby, quien personalmente fue a Londres a resolver asuntos que no le correspondían, que fue el primer interesado en alimentar la relación entre

Georgeana y tu, que es un hombre noble, generoso, entre otras muchas cosas, ¿cómo puedes pensar que el fue el culpable de tu estado?

- Lo sé Jean y por esas mismas razones me duele, pero principalmente por que le amo, recuerdas cuando te dije que pensaba amarlo incluso más que tu a Bingley,

te pido disculpas por ello de nuevo, pero un vacío me consume, porque ese amor puede tornarse en odio de confirmar mis sospechas y el orgullo se apoderaría de mi

por completo en esta ocasión para no ceder nunca más. Pero si sospecho de Darcy es porque mientras corría, reconocí su voz, diciéndome que corriera, que no

parara. Quizá intentaba protegerme de él mismo, la ultima platica que tuvimos el me confeso que no se perdona lo sucedido. Estoy muy dolida hermana. El mismo

me confesó sentirse muy culpable.

Jane abrazo tan fuerte como pudo a Elizabeth sin lastimarla, le limpio las lagrimas, espero que se tranquilizara un poco, le dio un pañuelo de repuesto, y le sirvió un

poco de agua antes de continuar, hablando.

- Lizzy tu sabes que no me gusta hacer caso de los rumores, y antes de causarte un daño te lo digo para que lo sepas solo como lo que es, como un rumor, una

información de la que debes de saber, porque no es justo que se hable y que la información no llegue a oídos del protagonista sin que este pueda defender su

vanidad. Anda en boca de todos que Darcy desapareció enseguida de que tu te perdieras, incluso que pregunto por ti a muchos de los invitados y salió corriendo

alcanzarte, que se le miraba nervioso y fuera de sí, como raro, incluso cuando le pregunte a Annie, ella se tomo la libertad de contarme a detalle que ella trato de

buscar al señor cuando se percato de tu ausencia. Además hermana, Annie me comento que entre los cocheros se rumora que Darcy y tu discutieron antes de

bajar del coche para entrar al baile.

Elizabeth se quedo muy seria, y tras unos minutos de vacilación se dedico a ser sincera a su hermana.

- Te confieso que sí tuvimos una conversación un tanto severa, pero sentí que dañaba nuestros sentimientos con mis comentarios así que dejamos de hablar, nunca

medí mi tono, es muy probable que los cocheros nos hayan escuchado. Para la mitad de la velada el estar saludando gente, la mayoría falsa, que eran pura pose,

me tenía muy cansada, me sentí mal por la distancia entre Darcy y yo, decidí que era mejor no molestarlo, cuando tuve una oportunidad me retire de la manera

más discreta posible, alejándome de aquel ambiente bullicioso, me salí a tomar un poco de aire, pensé que el fresco de la noche me haría bien, tome un paseo en

dirección al bosque, no muy lejos para permanecer a la vista y donde pudiera regresar sin dificultad, ya que no era un territorio conocido ni podía memorizar algo

que me indicase el camino de regreso, puesto que la luz de la luna no iluminaba más de lo suficiente. Para cuando me di cuenta un hombre me asechaba…

Elizabeth tomo un respiro, mientras intentaba continuar su relato, empezaron a correrse de nuevo lágrimas por las mejillas, las cuales secó rápidamente; solo se

mostraba sensible con Jane, su padre o con Darcy, mantener en alto su vanidad ante ellos era de lo más importante, y el estima que ellos tenían por ella la hacían

aun más susceptible, por lo que le costaba luchar por mantener la guardia en alto, por mantenerse fuerte.

Jane tomo ese momento oportuno para retomar la palabra.

- No sufras por algo que aun no sabes, no debemos juzgar mal hermana, recuerda que la mente y la lengua son más rápidas de que la razón, no nos precipitemos,

primero deja que Darcy hable contigo, el te tiene muy bien atendida , incluso aunque sienta culpa no sabes la razón, quizá sea por que como tu esposo se sienta

responsable de tu estado por haberte descuidado aquella noche, no lo creo capaz de semejante infamia, piénsalo un poco antes de seguir atormentándote.

- Jane tu tan buena de más, como siempre, me cuesta mucho tomar una decisión al respecto si en algo tienes razón es que debo dejarlo hablar, sin embargo me

atemoriza la idea de quedarme a solas con él, por estar en la incertidumbre de la verdad.

Tocaron a la puerta Annie informo a Jane que el señor Bingley la esperaba, así que se retiro para dejar que las hermanas se despidieran; Jane quedo de mandarle

cartas a Elizabeth y por su estado quedaron en esperar a que se mejorara para ir donde los Bingley, también le recordó a Elizabeth que partirían a la hacienda cerca

de Derby donde la esperaría a su llegada.

Saliendo Jane de la habitación Annie entro para hacerle guardia a Elizabeth, brindando atenciones, no sabía si observarla o solo dirigirse a ella, el estado que esta

presentaba era tan desmejorado que a la pobre de Annie le costaba comportarse como era usual con su señora. Así pasaron ambas la tarde, Elizabeth leyendo un

libro en lo que la comida le fue llevada a su habitación, después platicaron un poco del tema, Elizabeth le pidió de favor a Annie que la informara de cualquier rumor

entre los sirvientes, los cocheros o de cualquier cosa que se enterase sin andar husmeando en platicas que no le correspondiesen, dando entender que no la creía

capaz de eso pero que era mejor dejarlo claro, con la conversación les llego de prisa la noche sin darse cuenta. Elizabeth se dio cuenta que su esposo la

consecuentaba mucho en sus caprichos ya que no se apareció en todo el resto del día, lo que la preocupo un poco, por fin deseo hablar con él, su deseo de arreglar

cualquier mal entendido era fundamental para ella en su matrimonio.

Antes de dormir pensó mucho en las palabras de Jane, sin duda su hermana tenia un buen juicio de todas las personas, tratándose de Darcy debía de darle una

oportunidad de otra manera se sentiría muy apenada incluso con ella misma si se equivocaba de nuevo al juzgar a ese hombre dos veces, sin mencionar que le dolía

el hecho de recordar su ultima conversación el se miraba de verdad perturbado con sumo interés de hablar y portarse atento, por desconocer si ese interés era

producto de una culpa dolosa e intento de recuperar la cordura, por algo que el había hecho que quisiese remendar o simplemente era porque como decía Jane

como esposo se sentía mal de haberla descuidado, pensó manejar la platica con mucho cuidado, de manera parcial, ya llegaría la mañana, sería ella quien le pediría

a Annie que fuera por el señor para hablar con ella. Llegando a esa conclusión se quedo tranquila, conciliando el sueño, esperando la reveladora verdad.

Antes de que Elizabeth abriese los ojos, ya estaban en la alcoba el médico y su esposo, en compañía de Annie por su puesto. Cuando despertó , le médico indico que

se recuperaba mejor de lo esperado, que con buen sueño, las comidas indicadas sin descuidar las medicinas y los buenos cuidados de Annie, Elizabeth estaría muy

bien en dos semanas cuando mucho, antes de irse el médico le hizo unas cuantas pruebas de rutina, para checar sus reflejos, su visión, sus sentidos, lo normal en

un chequeo; después prosiguió con lo más especifico. Darcy se dio cuenta de que incluso el tacto del médico le era incomodo a su esposa, lo que le incomodo

bastante por lo que decidió interrumpir el chequeo e informarle al doctor, este le dijo que era una secuela un trauma que tendría que tratar con el especialista

después de lo que su esposa había vivido. Terminada la visita del doctor, Darcy le indico la salida y lo acompaño a la puerta para después de un momento regresar,

cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar Elizabeth le pidió a Annie que se retirase para hablar con su esposo.

- ¿Elizabeth, esta usted segura de lo que hace?

- Completamente, ahora si es tan amable de aclararme lo que quería decirme ayer, estaré mejor si lo resolvemos sin demora alguna.

- Soy el primer interesado en resolver nuestras distancias.

- entonces hágalo señor… antes de que me arrepienta.

Darcy miro a Elizabeth con tanto jubilo, ternura , que sus ojos tuvieron que mirar a lo alto para contenerse, este se sentó a su lado, en la mesita de té, comenzando

por la noche anterior.

- Anoche usted se me perdió de vista, así que decidí alcanzarla lo más pronto posible, quería alcanzarla para estar con usted y perdone que lo confiese de este modo

pero quería llevármela de ahí, lejos de todos, para por fin consumar nuestra unión como era debido, ese momento que no la tuve a mi lado entre tanta gente me

hizo darme cuenta que el presentarla como mi esposa no era suficiente para mi, quería que fuese mía y yo de usted, quería compartir con usted todo mi amor,

quería hablar con usted, exponerle mis sentimientos, pero cuando no di con su paradero una angustia se apodero de mi, transformándome por completo en alguien

que desconocía, así que corrí en su busca imagine que se iría al bosque, supe que no estaba errado cuando la vi ahí afuera tan hermosa con la luz de la luna en sus

hombros…

- entonces me persiguió enajenado hasta hacerme suya a la fuerza..

- querida no..

- No… ¿niega haberse introducido al bosque en mi busca?

- No, no lo niego, pero déjeme decirle que cuando yo salí a buscarla usted ya empezaba una carrera que solo me ínsito a continuar de manera instintiva.

Los ojos de Elizabeth demostraban un pánico inconfundible, sentía una repulsión única, autentica del terror, solo pasaba por su cabeza el pensar que ese hombre

que ella amaba, se había comportado como una bestia dominada por el instinto. La habitación volvió a quedar en tal silencio sepulcral que nadie sabia que decir, los

ojos de Darcy querían encontrar los de Elizabeth pero incluso cuando estos de encontraron parecían ambos pares perdidos. De nuevo dos extraños estaban

conversando dando pie a un sin fin de pensamientos dolosos.


	13. Chapter 13

Después de tal confesión Elizabeth vio un segundo a Darcy y este la observo por algunos minutos, porque no pudo soportar ver como le partía el corazón a ella y al mismo tiempo se autodestruía por el fatal error de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras que se podían mal interpretar de modo que su amada lo juzgara, como el agresor de su persona.

- ¡ Querida abra su corazón ! , míreme a los ojos, entiéndame que no me gusta verla sufrir.

Darcy se quedó mirando a su esposa, pero ésta no levantó la mirada.

- Por lo menos dígame algo – le dijo Darcy a Elizabeth. Ella sin decir palabra alguna, levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, entre el llanto y el orgullo, entre el dolor, la incertidumbre y el ferviente amor que sentía por él, Darcy fue consiente de todo eso con tan solo mirarla a los ojos. No pudo hacer más que sentarse a su lado y esperar que algo pasara. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio que parecieron horas de inquietud, donde el aire se sentía pesado y el ambiente se sentía denso, Elizabeth levanto la cabeza, llevándose un sobre salto, pero para ser breve .

– ¡ Salga, por favor !—

Darcy sin creer lo que había oído, tardo en reaccionar, se levantó lentamente, sin mirar atrás, salió de la habitación, como un fantasma, sin que se escucharan siquiera sus pasos, estaba aturdido, se aseguro de cerrar la puerta por completo, al escuchar Elizabeth el sonido del cerrar de la puerta se soltó en un llanto seco, porque ninguna de las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, fue capaz de correr por sus mejillas. Paso toda la noche en vela, sin poder dormir, dándole vuelta a las cosas una y otra vez, recapitulando cada una de las palabras, cada uno de los hechos. El sueño no llegó a sus párpados, esa noche Elizabeth no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, desmejorando su estado.

Darcy llamo a su puerta varias veces al día siguiente, pero ni una sola vez ella le respondió para decirle que se encontraba bien o que para que este pasara, él no se preocupo en que ella estuviese grave en exceso o inconsciente de ser el caso ( aunque pasó por su cabeza), ya que Anne lo mantenía informado de todo detalle.

Pasaron varios días de este modo, esa rutina estaba acabando con la paciencia de Darcy y la salud de ambos. El no soportaba perder a Elizabeth día con día, así que decidió ponerle fin a esa situación, así que hizo maletas sin decir más y partió, le hubiera avisado a Elizabeth, pero fue tanto su desespero por arreglar la situación que marcho sin más.

A la mañana siguiente, Elizabeth esperó el suave golpeteo de la puerta pero quedo en la espera porque nadie tocó a la puerta, lo cual le pareció extraño, el día transcurrió como los anteriores a excepción de que faltaron las concurridas veces que Darcy llamaba a la puerta. Al día posterior a este, Elizabeth espero de nuevo que Darcy llamará a la puerta, pero de nuevo nadie lo hizo, el eco del silencio le hacia bullicio en su habitación, así que en esta ocasión la curiosidad se apodero de ella, era verdad que lo echaba de menos, a pesar de todo, lo extrañaba sabía que lo tenia muy alejado de ella, que era cuestión de tiempo para que su matrimonio se fuera cuesta abajo y se desbordara, hundiéndose en el fracaso.

Anne entro en la habitación como de costumbre para ayudar en el aseo de la Elizabeth ya que esta seguía en proceso de recuperación, a cambiar las sabanas entre algunos tareas típicas. Esta ocación Elizabeth aprovecho para preguntar por el señor Darcy.

- Disculpa Anne, ¿ el Señor se encuentra enfermo?

- No estoy enterada de eso señora

- ¿lo has visto el día de hoy?

- No señora

- Hazme el favor de decirle que venga a verme por la tarde, quiero charlar con él

- Señora me va a disculpar pero esta tarde será imposible, el señor salió

- Bueno entonces le dices cuando regrese que venga a verme

- Le diré con gusto señora. Por mientras le subiré su desayuno y trabajaremos en su terapia de recuperación tiene que hacer sus ejercicios, me lo encargo mucho el señor cuando se fue.

- ¿ Te lo encargo dices?

- Así es señora, con especial ahínco.

- Vaya, bueno muchas gracias, estaré leyendo, déjame las cosas a la mano si eres tan amable, cuando regreses estaré lista para lo que me corresponde al día de hoy.

- Enseguida regreso señora.

Anne bajo las escaleras y preparo la charola para subir el desayuno de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth estuvo pensante toda mañana, se entretuvo en su terapia de recuperación, su estado de animo iba en declive y su salud no había mejorado mucho desde el incidente, era claro que su recuperación llevaría muchos días e incluso meses de seguir así con Darcy, tenia que hablar con él, no dejaba de pensar en ese hecho, estaba confundida, dolida, pero el orgullo era tal que no podía permitirse librarlo de culpa, aun cuando su corazón le dijeran que la persona que estaba casada con ella jamás la dañaría, que estaba hablando de Darcy, el hombre cuyos sentimientos los priva, cuyas expresiones de alegría las dosifica por momentos, que concentraba toda prudencia, dulzura y bondad en una persona , en un ser de sexo masculino, que cuidaba de su hermana como un padre.

Para distraerse de esos pensamientos después de la cena, Elizabeth leyó un poco, para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba el regreso de su esposo, leyó otro poco, la noche paso y Darcy no fue a su habitación, seguro estaba molesto con ella , ¿era lo justo que la hiciera esperar por no haberle concedido el pase a verla con anterioridad?, era indignante, quizá había ido de caza, supuso que llego cansado, al día siguiente le daría una explicación, le daría su justificante a su ausencia.

Elizabeth despertó como era habitual, quedándose en la cama, mirando el techo, pocos minutos después entraba Anne a su alcoba corría las cortinas, y le deseaba un buen día; Anne se puso a disposición de Elizabeth, y esta antes de asearse como es habitual, abordo la abordo.

- Anne, ¿ le dijiste a mi esposo que viniera a verme?

- No seóra – Molesta Elizabeth por esta falta, tomo la desobediencia de Anne de manera absurda y grave. Así que le levanto la voz a como le fue posible, se sento de un movimiento sin importarle el dolor, la a bordo de nuevo .

- Te dije que le dijeras al Señor que viniera a verme en cuanto llegará, ¿ porqué no lo hiciste?

- Señora disculpe usted, pero el señor no ha regresado

- ¿Quieres decir que no vino a dormir?

- Así es señora no ha regresado el señor.

- Bien ¿ Es que no te dijo a dónde iba? ¿ cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar?

- No señora, el señor es muy reservado, salió con maletas, no dejo ningún mensaje para usted.

- ¿ Ni una carta siquiera?

- No señora , solo me encargo lo de su terapia para su recuperación, después de eso sin más, él partió

- Muchas gracias Anne, tomare el desayuno más tarde, puedes retirarte.

- De nada señora, con su permiso.

Anne salió de la habitación, Elizabeth se quedo sentada, con un vacío en el pecho, el temor se apodero de ella, de cada membrana de su espíritu, no podía concebir que Darcy la hubiera dejado, ¿era una mujer abandonada por su esposo?, o ¿sería que Darcy solo pondría distancia para pensar las cosas?, quizá podría ser, era muy reflexivo, pero, ella había sido muy descortés con él, temía por haber llegado a su limite, por haberlo cansado, por no haberle permitido explicarse, él quería darle una explicación, le había aclamado por que charlaran y ella solo lo expidió de su alcoba. La sorpresa, el miedo, el echarlo de menos, el coraje, todos los sentimientos estaban aprisionados en su pecho, tenía que mejorarse para hablar con él, para recupera el tiempo perdido. Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo.

El día transcurrió de manera vaga, monótona, como si no pasara nada, ella estaba en todas partes menos presente en los hechos que acontecían, estaba tan ida, sumida en sus pensamientos que nada tenía importancia, bien podía decirle Anne que Caroline Bingley insistió en pasar sin previo aviso y no pasaría nada, tal fue el caso que Caroline la visitó, pero Elizabeth no presto atención a ninguna de sus palabras estaba tan perdida en su interior, que tan solo miraba como Caroline movía los labios, apenas si escuchaba el murmullo de sus palabras, no podía prestarle atención aunque esta le gritase. Caroline indignada de ser ignorada, salió de la casa, prometiendo volver a los días por la revancha, cosa que supo por palabras de Anne al día siguiente.

Aprovechando el estado de Elizabeth, Caroline no tardo en regresar, pero cual fue su sorpresa que esta vez, Elizabeth estaba muy consciente, no le saldría su plan de engañar a Elizabeth, así que como ya estaba en casa decidió platicar un rato con ella y ponerla de una vez en el lugar que creía era conveniente para ella, fuera de su circulo social. Seguía indignada por la indiferencia manifestada de parte de Elizabeth la visita anterior, por lo que trato de ensañarse más de lo normal.

- Buen día Elizabeht, ¿ Cómo sigue tu estado de salud?

- Buen día tengas Caroline, estoy mejor gracias, ¿ cómo has estado tu?

- A mi háblame de usted, recuerda que no somos iguales, no creas que por casarte con Darcy, y ser la hermana de la esposa de mi hermano, tendrás el derecho de tutearme.

- Tienes razón no somos iguales, yo soy esposa de Darcy, el señor de Pemberley, dueño de muchas propiedades, importante entre los suyos por encima de ellos, un hombre noble no solo por la cantidad de dinero que este posee si no noble de sentimientos, no como tu que eres una Bingley, quien depende de la fortuna de su hermano que ahora comparte con su esposa, mi hermana, ah si , por desgracia de los tuyos tu careces de nobleza aun perteneciendo a una buena familia. ¿ se me pasa algo? Oh sí, casi lo olvido, a diferencia tuya querida, yo estoy casada, que yo sepa tu no estas comprometida, para una mujer de tu edad, te conviertes en una quedada. Lo siento, tienes razón, no somos iguales.

Caroline se puso muy molesta, se le vino el mundo encima, era evidente que se sentía insultada, sus mejillas se enrojecieron a tal grado que parecía que la sangre le saldría por los poros de la piel.

- Como se nota Bennet, que no sabes que esta pasando,¿ Bennet cierto? Es que como no es un apellido de importancia, suelo olvidarlo.

- Darcy , ese es mi nombre ahora Elizabeth Darcy, aunque te cueste. Bennet era mi apellido cuando era soltera.

- Por lo mismo, eres una Bennet, todo el mundo sabe que Darcy te ha dejado, o ¿ es mentira que partió sin consultártelo?

- El señor Darcy suele hacer viajes, no tiene por que consultarme algo que le parezca de menor importancia, el regresará pronto, no pude acompañarlo en mi estado.

- No sabes mentir Bennet, Darcy salió de esta casa con maletas, sus valijas eran pesadas, no era un viaje corto, lo sabes ¿ cierto ?

- No caeré en tus juegos Caroline, se precisa y se breve, quiero descansar tu presencia me aburre, hazme el favor de decirme a qué haz venido.

- He venido a informarte que el Señor Darcy no tolero más el trato que le haz dado, así que corrió a mis brazos, esta instalado en nuestra casa, como era de esperar se junto con los suyos, su amigo le dio posada sin dudarlo, tu sabes que entre ellos no hay interrogantes, solo se apoyan mutuamente. Bien pues haz de saber que el Señor Darcy me hará la Señora Darcy oficialmente cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, tengo claro que no te ha llevado a Pemberley, eso quiere decir que se avergüenza de ti.. y no te preocupes tu puedes regresar a tu casa, o con los Collins, ah no perdón, lady Catherine de Bourg no puede verte ni en pintura.

- Son puros cuentos tuyos Caroline, asi que por favor retírate de mi casa.

Riendose de Elizabeth, Caroline se acerco tanto a ella que en la cara de Elizabeth le dijo de insultos, aprovechando que esta no se podía poner de pie por si sola, su proximidad fue tal que podía respirar el aliento de Elizabeth, acelerado, fuera de control.

- Esta será tu casa temporalmente, en lo que te recuperas, Darcy no tiene el valor de venir a decirte que esto y todo lo de él, será mío, para no interrumpir tu recuperación, anoche la pasamos tan bien, que al terminar me dijo que soy digna de ser su señora..

Caroline no termino la frase cuando ya tenia la cara de lado por un bofete que había recibido de Elizabeth.

- No es de mujeres con clase, agarrarse a golpes, y dadas tus condiciones será mejor que me marche, para que reflexiones, me das lástima Bennet, eso mismo le das a cualquier ser que te mire, ¡Lastima!

Caroline salió de esa habitación de nuevo indignada, con la mano de Elizabeth resaltada en su mejilla Derecha.


	14. Chapter 14

Anne acudió inmediatamente al lado de Elizabeth al ver como se había marchado la señorita Bingley, para verificar el estado en que se encontraba su señora. Llamó

a su puerta para saber si le era permitido entrar, pero Elizabeth se limito a decirle que pasaría por alto la comida en forma, con una crema de verduras sería

suficiente, pero por el momento que la dejará sola, que regresará más tarde.

Las palabras de Caroline retumbaban en la cabeza de Elizabeth, como el eco de una campana en el campanario, "la pasamos muy bien anoche" , " todo el mundo

sabe que Darcy te ha dejado", "Darcy se avergüenza de ti" , " esta instalado en nuestra casa, se junto con los suyos" . Lloro hasta que se canso de hacerlo, pero se

vio forzada a calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría, conociendo a Caroline no iba a dejar que la intriga que había ido a sembrar diera fruto. Todo parecía posible, pero

ella conocía a las personas involucradas, no podía permitirse revivir la experiencia que había vivido tiempo atrás, los prejuicios y el orgullo no serian los responsables

de su separación.

Tomando conciencia de lo ocurrido, Elizabeth solicito a Anne papel, tinta y una pluma para una carta, la persona indicada para informarle de la estancia de su

marido, era Jane, así que escribió una carta breve.

- _Querida Jane:_

_¿ Cómo va todo? ¿ Qué novedades me tienes? , espero que verdaderamente me des buenas noticias. Por aquí todo muy tranquilo paso mis días leyendo y _

_cumpliendo con las recomendaciones del doctor. Debes estar enterada que Darcy salió de viaje, lleva tres días fuera. Te confieso que no sé el porqué de su viaje, así _

_como también desconozco su destino, creo que fue lejos por su demora. Me siento responsable del no saber de él, estuvo varios días tocando a mi puerta, pero no le _

_permití la entrada, quizá me quería decir a donde iba. Es por eso una de las razones de las que te escribo, ¿ sabes algo de Darcy?. Esta tarde vino Caroline a _

_informarme que Darcy se encontraba con ustedes, ¿ es eso cierto?. Tengo temor de perderlo, porque mis sentimientos hacia él son sinceros. Hazme el favor de _

_contestarme esta carta lo más pronto posible, me quitaras un peso de encima al revelarme lo que ocurre por allá. Fuera por mi propio pie, pero me es imposible, _

_saludame a tu marido._

_Tuya,_

_Elizabeth Darcy. _

Terminando de escribir Elizabeth fue clara con su mandato hacia Anne , quería que esa carte llegara a manos de su hermana , en la propiedad de los Bingley, y que

no pasará de ese mismo día para que fuese entregada.

Al día siguiente Elizabeth despertó más temprano de lo habitual, cuando Anne llego a la habitación, Elizabeth se encontraba sentada, leyendo.

- Buenos días señora, ¿ qué gusta para desayunar?

- Buenos días Anne, algo ligero estaría bien, algo de avena y una tostada.

- Entonces ahora subo con su desayuno.

- Cuando llegue la carta de mi hermana Jane, me la traen en seguida.

- Si señora, lo dejare dicho. ¿ Algo más que desee antes de que me marche?

- ¿ Alguna noticia del señor Darcy?

- Ninguna señora.

-Bueno, gracias Anne.

- Con su permiso señora.

Elizabeth tomo su desayuno como de costumbre, no se apresuro a terminar, tenía todo el día para ella sola. Así pasaron las horas mientras ella esperaba la

respuesta a la carta de su hermana. - "Quizá para la tarde" - se decía a si misma, pero la carta no llego, así que Elizabeth tuvo la determinación de escribir una

carta por día, incluso dos de ser necesario, conforme su necesidad de desahogarse con su hermana, pero la demora de las respuestas a sus cartas y de su señor

amado, fueron haciendo que su paciencia se fuera fracturando con los días, había pasado un mes ya desde su partida, como era de esperar su hermana como recién

casada compartiría su vida con su esposo, seguro tenia obligaciones con las cuales cumplir, no era correcto que viajase unas horas para verla dejando de lado a su

marido el señor Bingley.

Tomando en cuenta que Elizabeth se encontraba mejor de salud, podía ahora caminar por el jardín siempre y cuando no se fatigase, tenía aun sus restricciones por

parte del médico, las limitantes iban cesando conforme el tiempo, ella se reponía con lo que iba también ganando coraje, fortaleza y vigor.

Un día de despejado la inspiro para dar una caminata por los alrededores de su propiedad, pero claro acompañada por Annie, recogieron unos frutos para merendar.

Ese día se sentía con la fuerza de ir a la propiedad de los Bingley, subieron al coche después de su paseo andando a pie, tomando camino a su próximo destino. Iban

a medio camino en coche, cuando reconoció uno de los coches de los Bingley, el de uso personal para Caroline, junto a un maglioggio robusto, e hizo que el chofer

parara, se adentraron un poco al bosque sin perder de vista el coche de Caroline, nada paso a sí que siguieron de largo.

Al llegar a la propiedad de los Bingley, Elizabeth saludo a todos y solicito ver a su hermana, se sentaron junto la chimenea en uno de los salones para tomar el té.

- Querida hermana es un gusto poderte ver por vuestro pie.

- El gusto es mío al poder venir a visitarte.

- Perdona que no haya ido pero no tenido noticias que ameriten ir a verte. ¿ todo marcha bien? ¿ A que debo tu visita, es de placer acaso?

-Hermana debo decir que me encuentro muy bien de salud, pero mi corazón no anda de la misma manera, así que he venido primeramente a venir a verte a

vuestra casa y saludarte de ante mano.

- Querida Lizzie, todo bien, Bingley y yo esperábamos saber de ti para poder invitarte a un día de campo el próximo sábado y a la procesión de la virgen el domingo

por la mañana , los italianos son muy apegados a estas fiestas quisiéramos que nos acompañases, pero vaya que estas aquí, no tendré que mandártelo por escrito,

ya estas invitada, ¿ que dices?

- Será un placer hermana mía y así podre despejarme, no te quiero atormentar con mis asuntos, menos que veo que estas tan feliz, te ruego mi disculpes, pero

debo preguntarte si sabes algo de Darcy

¿ No ha regresado aun?

Pensé que estaría con ustedes

Pues por aquí estuvo los tres primeros días, hablo con Bingley y estuvo un rato con Caroline

¿ Así que es verdad?

¿ Qué cosa Lizzie, a qué te refieres con que sea verdad?

Caroline estuvo en nuestra propiedad hace un mes, me dijo que había estado con Darcy, que la pasaron muy bien…

- … Si la pasamos muy bien todos..

- .. Es decir, ¿ qué nunca estuvo a solas con Caroline cierto?

- Hermana no te atormentes, no se de que pudo haber hablado tu señor con el mío , pero ten en cuenta que jamás podría el señor Darcy serle infiel a su señora

esposa, por algo te escogío como compañera de vida.

- tienes razón hermana, pero dime ¿ no recibiste mis cartas, te he mandado? decenas de cartas.

- ¿ Cartas , dices? . No , para nada, no he recibido ni una sola, de hecho nadie ha recibido una sola en días desde que se marcho Darcy de aquí. Respecto a Caroline

hermana, es una mujer envidiosa, ya sabes tu muy bien que yo tampoco soy de su agrado, pero tiene que aceptar que soy una Bingley ahora y tu la señora de

Darcy.

Ambas rieron al unísono.

- Ay querida Jane me hace mucho bien tu compañía y tus palabras, cuéntame entonces que paso esos tres días que estuvo mi esposo por aquí .

- Lo mismo digo hermana , me da gusto que hayas venido a visitarme, la próxima vez me corresponde a mi. Pues veras, primero llego, hablo con Bingley, se quedo

y se instalo en una de las alcobas, cenamos y charlamos, hablamos de Georgiana, de tu accidente y de lo mucho que lo sentíamos todos, fue un descuido por parte

de todos, lo sé de mal gusto hablar de ti en tu ausencia, pero Caroline saco el tema a relucir queriéndote opacar, para lo que que Darcy brinco como tu defensor sin

dudarlo en menos de un segundo culpándose de lo sucedido. Bingley cambio el tema de inmediato, hablamos de las fiestas de este mes, ellos fueron de paseo al día

siguiente, y al tercer día por la tarde se marcho de aquí, pero no supe a donde iba, solo dijo que iría al norte, que su viaje era de importancia.

Ya veo, es un descanso escuchar tus palabras, lo que me parece extraño es la falta de correspondencia.

Ahora que recuerdo hermana, ¿ no te llego a ti la carta del Señor Darcy? , Bingley me ha dicho que dejo una carta sustanciosa para ti antes de marcharse.

¿ En verdad?

En verdad, es en serio , ¿ no la recibiste?

-No hermana, a mi no me ha llegado noticia de Darcy, noticias tuyas o de alguien conocido, estoy desconectada de toda razón social, lo único que me llega es el

boletín diario.

-Vaya, Lizzie entonces eso solo significa una cosa.

-Lo sé, puedo ver claramente que hay un carterista en medio de todo esto, un ladrón de correspondencia, que solo pretende fastidiarme. Entonces tenemos que

estar al pendiente hermana, de donde es el punto de saqueo.

-¿ hermana estas loca? Eso seria como libro de novela. Solo lo podría hacer un hombre

- Calmada querida Jean, le pediré a uno de mis más confiables mozos que siga al mozo con el que envío te mis cartas, le diré a que hora la entregue, antes de esa

hora saldré y me aposentaré en algún lugar en medio del camino sin que me descubran, tratare de ubicar el punto donde hacen el saqueo sin ser vista.

- No lo sé, para ti la vida siempre ha sido simple, eres muy valiente hermana, pero no creo que debas exponerte apenas te recuperas, espera, ten paciencia,

nosotros vamos a estarnos visitando, yo seguiré mandato cartas y veremos si esto continua al cabo de unos días.

- Pues esperare unos días más, pero si al llegar el tiempo esto no tiene fin, e vere obligada a realizar mi plan.

- Ay Lizzie, a ti nada te tiene.

- Bueno hermana, ha sido un placer poder charlado contigo, pero debo marcharme, los caminos de por aquí por la noche, no me hacen sentir cómoda. Ahí te

concedo la razón, no es aconsejable para una señora andar solas a deshoras.

-Bueno querieda Liz, nos veremos de nuevo en otra ocación, recuerda nos vemos el próximo sábado para el dia de campo, iremos solos los tres, caroline se rehusa a

acompañarnos.

- Mejor para nosotras evitarnos caras largas.

- Lo has dicho bien Lizzie, nos vemos y cuidado de regreso. Nos veremos entonces.

Adios hermana.

Elizabeth se fue a media tarde de la residencia de los Bingley, aclaradas ya varias de sus dudas, se sentía más tranquila, ahora tenia dos cuestiones que le causaban

intriga, el viaje de su señor, ¿ porqué era tan importante que viajara al norte dejándola sola después de lo sucedido? , y ¿ quién seria la persona interesada en

interferir con sus cartas? ¿ con qué propósito?.

De regreso a la casa de campo de los Darcy, Elizabeth noto que Caroline cubria su rostro con un abanico amplio mientras subía a toda prima a su coche, llevaba el

cabello alborotado, un brillo en los ojos y una manga de su vestido corrida del hombro. Lo que daba mucho que pensar. Se aseguro de que nadie la hubiera visto o

eso pensaba Caroline, pero se le desfiguro la mirada cuando vio que Elizabeth la había reconocido.


	15. Chapter 15

Unas horas antes de llegar al lugar citado, Caroline se aseguro de empolvarse bien desde la cara hasta el pecho, llevaba puesto un vestido oscuro, que resaltaba

muy bien sus curvas, ceñido a la cintura más de lo habitual; le había dicho al cochero que se fuera a dar un paseo , que regresara en dos horas. Los arboles por los

alrededores eran densos y de mucho follaje, ella caminaría solo un poco antes de adentrarse a donde estuvieran los pinos, solo para no ser pillada. Cuando llegó en

su coche al lugar de la cita, ella se amarro las botas con un nudo ligero, se retoco los labios, pincho de nuevo sus mejillas y tomo su abanico para cubrir su rostro,

caminó unos cincuenta metros adentrándose en el bosque y se sentó en una piedra grande pero lisa. Ya era hora de que su cita hubiera llegado, a ella no le gustaba

esperar si no todo lo contrario, la debían estar esperando sobre todo porque ella iba demorada. Cuando tomo asiento en la roca y se agacho para guardar su abanico,

unas manos suaves la tomaron por los hombros retirando su vestido dejando la piel de los mismos al descubierto, deslizándose por sus brazos muy cerca de su

pecho, esta soltó un suspiro de placer pero se puso de pie rápidamente retirándose y tomando una actitud de altanería como si nada hubiese pasado, lo miro a él a

los ojos y se dispuso a hablar después de una mirada acusadoramente feroz pero firme.

- ¿ Traes las cartas?

- Claro que si , de otra manera no estuviera aquí

- ¿ No estuvieras aquí dices? ¿ Es que acaso no te apetezco, no despierto en ti tu lado carnal? Como si no supiera yo que sin cartas o con ellas vienes por mi de

todas maneras.

- No te equivoques Caroline, estas muy bien de ver, pero no como para que me muera por ti, ya he esperado bastante y no me das nada a cambio.

- Te lo daré cuando crea que sea el momento, ya te dije que me reservo para Darcy, después de que el me tenga seré tuya … Claro cuando yo lo quiera y solo si lo

mereces.

- No , aquí te estas mofando, carnalmente hablando solo tu tienes hambre, que la desdicha te acompañe en ese tema no es mi problema, "señorita ", no creo a de

más que te guardes para Darcy si me dejas darte caricias de vez en cuando, bien puedes dejar que te toquen otros hombres.

- No seas insolente y poco hombre.

- Solo digo lo que ha pasado, Darcy esta casado…

- … tu también y sin embargo aquí estas , buscándome

- La diferencia es que yo no estoy satisfecho con mi mujer, y Darcy si lo esta con su esposa. A decir verdad quien no lo estaría con semejante mujer…

- … ¡Calla!

- ¿Qué te molesta Caroline? ¿ Que Elizabeth Darcy sea más hermosa que tu? ¿ que su piel sea sedosa y fina al tacto? ¿ que sus ojos hablen mil idiomas?, ahh lo

se…

- ¡Que calles te he dicho!

- Te molesta que ella es una Darcy y tu no , ¡jajaja!

- Me molesta que vienes a ver que consigues de mi deseando a esa mujer , como si fuese la mejor mujer de todas, no sé que le ven tu y Darcy, si no es de clase

noble, su familia es burda, a falta de modales….

- puede ser, pero ella es una joya y su hermana ni se diga.

- No hablemos ya de ellas pues, dame las cartas, hay que quemarlas.

- No te las daré

- ¿ Cómo has dicho? ¿ Por que no habrías de dármelas? ¡Insolente!

- Porque no tengo lo que quiero a cambio y estoy harto de ser solo tu mozo

- ¿ Cual es tu precio ahora?

- No hablo de dinero Caroline

- Alejate de mi Wickh….

El se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomo de frente a él de la cintura, ella forcejeo un rato pero cedió a sus besos, la recorrió con las manos desde la cabeza hasta las

caderas, sobre la delgada tela de su vestido, la beso en la boca, el cuello, los hombros, le mordió el labio inferior de su boca repetidas veces, la atrapo entre sus

brazos y el árbol más próximo, la tomo de las caderas y la monto en su vientre, ella se dejo reposar entre el árbol y el cuerpo de él, mientras este desvestía sus

hombros y descargaba su pasión en ella, el pecho de Caroline subía y bajaba con la respiración tan agitada, provocando una tentación exquisita, ella recargo la

cabeza en el árbol tumbándose el peinado, arqueo la espalda dejando presentando su pecho a su acompañante, él no dudo dos veces, la tomo fuerte de los

hombros, la beso descendiendo, cuando sus manos llegaron al escote este lo arrebato hacia abajo tirando del moño y los encajes de su vestido, introdujo sus manos

para dejar parte de sus pechos al descubierto, después los contemplo, él quería verlos, eran tan sueves, tan perfectos, así que dio un jalón mas al vestido con

ambas manos y los dejo ser libres, subir y bajar con la respiración de ella, redondos y firmes, así que los tomo uno con cada mano, los presionó suavemente

después de besarlos con lujuria, la beso como quería hacerlo con Elizabeth, bajo sus enaguas, con una mano mientras a ella la sostenía de la cintura, para después

con ambas manos subir por sus muslos hasta su cintura y bajar las enaguas de ella, le abrió las piernas y la toco despacio haciéndola sentir placer, justo iba a

poseerla cuando esta pego un brinco.

- ¡No!

- ¿ Por qué no? Si ya casi eres mía, me has sentido y te he acariciado completamente, casi hemos sido uno

- Seré de Darcy te lo he dicho antes

- Serás mía porque no me vas a dejar con las ganas endemoniadas que traigo, yo sé que quieres ser mia…

La tomo fuertemente mientras ella forcejeaba de nuevo rogándole que parara, pero el no se detuvo, bajo la enaguas de ella le levanto las piernas y se monto en su

vientre, ella cedió, gozando, disfrutando de los movimientos de la cadera de él, gimiendo cada tanto. Caroline no podía negar que era lo que quería desde hace

mucho y lo miraba con unos ojos de muerte pidiéndole que no se detuviera con la mirada cada que él iba y venia dentro de su vientre, la sensación de satisfacción

era acompañada de dolor placentero entre sus piernas, los espasmos la recorrían mientras él la penetraba , el no se detuvo hasta terminar con lo que había

empezado, haciendo que Caroline quedara en posición fetal respirando fuertemente después de aruñar sus ropas cada vez que el placer había su cuerpo tan

intensamente. Una vez acabado le dio las cartas, se subió las enaguas, seguido el pantalón, para después poner en pie a Caroline, la dejo ir, no le importo que

tuviera mal aspecto, ni que estuviera revolcada de tierra, o que su cabello fuera un desastre, él obtuvo lo que tanto tiempo había querido y lo que por tanto tiempo

Caroline lo había tentado, ahora si podría tenerla para él cuantas veces quisiera.

Caroline se acomodo el vestido y se quedo sentada un rato, viéndolo marchar, quedándose deseosa de un próximo encuentro, se apresuro a acomodarse lo mejor

que pudo y corrió hasta el coche, procurando no ser vista. Cuando subió al coche noto que había sido vista por Elizabeth, debía asegurarse de no esparcir rumores,

ni ser centro de un revuelo, seguro que la señora de Darcy aprovecharía lo que haba visto para sacarle ventaja por todas las malas pasadas que ella le había

ocasionado, así que debía dejar por lo bajo a Elizabeth antes de que ella pudiera decir algo de lo ocurrido.

Al llegar a casa de los Bingley, trato de ser lo mas sigilosa posible, pidiéndole al cochero que no dijera nada de aquella salida, amenazándolo de dejarlo sin el trabajo

si decía una sola palabra con alguien. Todo iba en orden ya que había oscurecido, cuando iba a llegando a su habitación fue pillada por Bingley, lo que le causo un

sobresalto que la hizo brincar.

- Hermana pero mírate nada más como vienes, es evidente que te ha sucedido algo y como tu hermano exijo una explicación.

- Querido hermano, pasa que he ido a dar un paseo por el bosque y me he tropezado con unas ramas

- No me quieres decir lo que te paso en verdad y eso me preocupa aun más, ¿ cómo explicas las manchas de sangre en tu vestido?

Caroline se puso pálida y Bingley lo noto de inmediato, así que este insistió con sus preguntas en busca de una respuesta que pudiera dejarlo tranquilo.

Cuando Caroline analizó la situación se apresuro a contestar todas las preguntas en una sola respuesta.

- La verdad querido hermano, es que al tropezar me deslice por un pequeño barranco, había unas piedras, como ves me han roto el vestido…

- Entonces es de prioridad que hablemos al doctor para que revise tus heridas

- ¡No!, no pasa de unos golpes no es necesario, creo que con que me lave y repose será suficiente, yo te aviso en la mañana si mi estado ha mejorado, entonces

valoramos la visita del doctor ¿ te parece bien querido hermano?

- Bueno, no me quedo tranquilo pero si dices que con eso estarás bien, te voy a creer por la mañana conversamos al respecto, descansa, estaré al pendiente de ti

por si necesitas algo, llama a la puerta, le diré a Jean para que este al tanto.

- ¡No!, no es necesario que la preocupes ya sabes como es ella

- Sí tienes razón, seguro vendría a cuidar de ti ella misma, bueno entonces buenas noches, cualquier cosa que necesitas tocas la campana.

- Gracias hermano, buenas noches.

Caroline se apresuro a lavarse y despojarse de esas ropas, mando a una de las criadas a quemar ese conjunto, esa noche el dolor le recordaba el placer que había

sentido unas horas atrás, se puso unas compresas para prevenir cualquier rastro de evidencia que pudiera dejar mientras dormía, reposo las piernas, relajo la pelvis

y se dejo arrollar por la suavidad de las sabanas.

Elizabeth se quedo pensativa al respecto de la conversación que había tenido con Jean, Darcy había dejado una carta sustanciosa para ella, la dirección de su viaje

era al norte, ¿ si Darcy regreso a casa sin ella?, ¿ qué le habría dejado decir en esa carta?, ¿ una despedida?, si por el contrario ¿ podría ser una preparación para la

llegada de ella a su nuevo hogar?… no podría ser, Darcy tenia mozos para todo, bastaba con que lo encargará, seguro en esa carta estaba una buena explicación

para todo eso; Entonces en la mente de Elizabeth solo quedaba una incógnita , ¿ quién podría ser el carterista? .


End file.
